Time Travel
by Exiled-Away
Summary: Work in Progress The Mayor sends Buffy and Faith back to 1899. Willow to the rescue. Work in Progress Updated with Chapter Nine
1. Chapters 1 through 7

Time Travel

**_Author's Note: I want to apologize in advance if I insult anyone for my use of an American Indian as one of my main characters. The spiritual beliefs that I am using in this story were taken directly out of an article about an American Indian tribe that lived in _****_Southern California_****_ in the 1500's. The magazine_** **_is called Shaman's Drum. I, of course, take literary license with the names I use._**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Faith watched as the Mayor walked over to his liquor cabinet that contained more than just whiskey. She rubbed her sweaty hands on the pants of her new jeans. Her relationship with the mayor was still so new and yet, so good she didn't want to do anything to screw it up and that's exactly what she was worried that she had done.

She noticed the slight tension across his shoulders when he stopped at the cabinet. The Mayor's hand paused halfway up the handle and he turned back to face her, "now you are sure about this Faith?" His kind fatherly voice making Faith feel loved and wanted, it was a relief to realize that he wasn't angry with her. Her Watcher Kate had been like that, willing to go out of her way to help Faith when no one ever would. It made her feel special.

The Mayor loved her; she was loved and cherished for the second time in her life.

The first time had been Kate.

An image of her watcher came to her mind unbidden; the tall regal Indian from Casmir had been a godsend to the young Southie. Faith shook her head trying to the clear the thoughts of how she had failed Kate. The Watcher liked the name Faith had given her, considering her real name was beyond the young slayer's ability to pronounce. Katie from Casmir, it had a ring to it.

"Things were really different back then." The mayor continued breaking into the dark thoughts of the dark slayer.

_'I will not fail you,'_ she thought _'I won't bury someone else that I love.'_ Whether she was thinking about the Mayor or Buffy she wasn't sure. _'Why does my life always have to be so complicated?'_

"Faith, what's wrong?" Wilkins asked as he kneeled by her chair. _'Wow, I must have been really out of it not notice him walking over here.'_

She couldn't look him in the eye so she dropped her head letting a curtain of dark hair fall down between them, then mumbled out the words as if they were choking her, "nothin boss."

"Faith?" her boss asked. He was always trying to get her to open up to him. "Faith," he repeated and this time he gently brushed the curtain of hair she was hiding behind away from her face. "I wish you wouldn't hide so much." He said wishfully, continuing to softly stroke her cheek, soothing away her fears. It felt so good to be touched by him; he never made sexual advances, he just…loved her? Yes, she was sure of it now, as sure as she was that Kate, in her stogy Watcher way had loved her, despite what the council and Buffy claimed.

Faith leaned into his hand as he continued to softly run his fingers through her hair. He loved her so much; she could feel it in his touch. The Dark Slayer tried to focus on their plan for Buffy—Buffy, she didn't love Faith—how could she? The Southie wasn't worthy of anybody's love; didn't her mother tell that enough? Why was she even risking the mayor's devotion for the blonde slayer?

Wilkins' finger's tinglinged as they moved down her cheek and peace washed over her. _'Maybe Buffy was right and Katie never did love me. God, I've been such a fool, just like the fake Watcher lady said I was, only one person has really loved me…he's the only one on my side….'_

"Alright, let's get started then," The mayor said again, this time from across room.

"What…" the younger slayer mumbled confused. _'Gah, what happened? Why do I always zone when the boss show's me kindness?' _She thought shaking her head to clear the cobwebs from it.

"The plan?" Wilkins' questioned, "you wanted to go over the plan because you had some concerns for Buffy?" He told her patiently, standing next to his cabinet with the little half smile she loved so much. She shook her head again, taking a deep breath still trying to clear muddled thinking. _'Plan, what were we talking about before….'_

A deep sigh caught her attention and the boss was now reaching into the cabinet. "I sure hope you're right about this Faith."

_'Plan for Buffy? Oh, yes now I remember.'_

Faith thought about his plan again; the mayor wanted Buffy out of the way. She was really the only danger to him, if she decided to attack him. The Mayor didn't want Buffy dead because of the possibility of a new slayer being called. As he put it, he knew whom Buffy was and where to find her, but now that was changing. With the help of Angel, Buffy was keeping the vampire population down; the mayor needed a certain amount of loyal and trained vampires for his upcoming Accession. When the mayor had told her about his plan capture Buffy and then let his vampires use her anyway they wished, short of killing her-Faith had rebelled. _'I don't care if the bitch hates me, that's no way for any woman to be treated.'_

The dark Slayer pushed her hair back; she was suddenly uncomfortable with the plan to capture Buffy. _'A second ago I couldn't stand her and now I'm not really happy about the Boss' idea? _She shifted in her seat trying to rein in her emotions. Her hands were sweaty, so she rubbed them on her pants legs of her new jeans in a gesture that brought on a strong sense of deju-ous. She looked down at the carpet as her fuddled brain began to work.

So this was their compromise: the mayor would supply a drug powerful enough to knock Buffy out for the twenty-four hours it took to open a gate. The gate would be to the 1899 version of Sunnydale, where Faith would take the drugged and confused Buffy to his homestead to live.

"Edna May so wanted to have children." The mayor sighed as he walked back to where Faith was sitting and handed her a packet containing a fine white powder.

"What's this Boss?" She asked, the powder began to sparkle where her finger's touched it through the bag.

The mayor's entire face lit up like he was a little boy and he walked back to his desk. "Alrighty," he answered sitting down in his chair. Faith knew he loved this part, explaining how his little magical potions or spells worked. "It's the dried venom of a U'ma demon." He paused to make eye contact with her, his smile growing in size. "It might be a little rough on her until it takes affect but it's the about the only thing we can use on a her." He steepled his fingers across his chest and then leaned back in his chair, "I have be sure it will work on a slayer long enough for us to execute our plan and, at the same time, wouldn't kill her." He nodded to her in concession to the wish that Buffy not be killed.

It was Faith's turn to smile, "wicked!" _'It'll pay that self-righteous bitch back to have it "a little rough."_' The dark slayer knew about the properties of that venom, Katie had been very diligent in her lessons about demons and their poisons. Katie's might not have loved her but she did do everything in her power to keep her alive.

"Now, now, no more sad faces around here, " the mayor interrupted her morose thinking. The Boss stood and walked back to her, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Faith felt like she was under the powerful lens of a microscope.

"They will attack you two tonight at the Restfield cemetery, they will throw this in her face-it takes a few minutes to work-so try to not to kill them all."

The Mayor smiled at Faith and took the packet back as he walked behind his desk. It was funny how the light show in the packet stopped when he was handling it. "Are you sure you will be able to handle her once you get there?" He asked, the fatherly tone gone from his voice, his eyes hard, and the demon part of his personality shining through the human exterior.

Faith looked away, she knew she could kill every demon that walked the earth and yet this man frightened her. Not because of he couldn't be killed, but because she was so afraid of disappointing him. He pulled her out of that lowly and lonely hotel room when no one else would give her the time of day.

He gave her things, made her feel like she was helping him and that he couldn't survive without her. He trusted her and in turn she felt her walls slowly fall-she would do anything for him-anything. Except let him kill Buffy or let his minions "use" her

Faith smiled back at the mayor a vicious gleam in her eyes; "tell me again exactly what that stuff will do?"

_'What just happened? Why do I go from hating Buffy to loving her….'_

"No, Faith let him go. I don't think he falls into the deadly threat to humanity category."

"A demon is a demon." The younger slayer said looking around for the vamps that were supposed to spring the 'ambush.'

"Gee, you're jumpy tonight." The blonde commented and the younger girl felt worried. _'If B's got that slayer radar going on tonight I might be in trouble.'_

Then a weight landed on top of her and she felt herself being lifted and literally thrown twenty feet into the waiting arms of two other vamps. By the time she was able to turn back towards Buffy, the older slayer was in full battle mode fighting three other vamps.

_'God, she's so beautiful! _Faith stood in awe of the grace the other girl was showing. Three vamps, and by the looks of them they were the old ones. Part of Wilkins' original crew that either came out west with him or were chosen and then turned right after Sunnydale was founded. They were old and they were good; from another time when men knew how to fight.

The vamps had formed a semi-circle around the blonde with the mausoleum at her back. The demons were trying to back off give her some room so that she couldn't take them all down at once. Still Faith wondered how they were going to be able to drug Buffy if they weren't going to engage her in combat.

The vamps then started to feint attacks; two would try to rush at her from either side while one constantly blocked any escape route, they appeared to testing her for a weakness as she slowly gave ground to them…backing her up toward the mausoleum. Always the tactual thinker Buffy was letting herself be pushed because that meant that with something solid against her back she wouldn't have to worry about that direction in the fight.

The two vamps pretending to hold Faith also turned to watch the drama unfold. It looked like it had a reached a stalemate until one of the three vamps finally landed a blow to Buffy's face, which pushed her directly under the roof over hang of the crypt.

"Buffy watch out!" The warning was out of the dark slayer's mouth before she could stop it. A sixth vamp had appeared on the overhang, hidden, most likely by some of the mayor's magic. The demon was able to throw the powder directly down on the blonde.

The little slayer was engulfed in the fine white powder, and Faith could see it begin to sparkle as it touched Buffy skin.

The older girl's reaction was immediate, the smaller slayer spun grabbing a stake out of her belt and throwing it directly into the chest of one of the vamps holding Faith.

Faith stood stunned; "It's a trap Faith run." The other slayer shouted as she landed a blow to the face of one of the vamps fighting her. Buffy kicked another one of her attackers and turned to stake the one that had dropped down from the roof behind her.

"Faith, please go! I can't hold them off," Buffy cried, panic clearly in her voice. Faith was frozen, Buffy knew as soon as the first of the dust floated down on top of her, that it was a trap but instead of trying to save herself, to escape-she tried to save Faith. The younger slayer was completely overwhelmed.

The vamp pretending to hold Faith tightened his grip out of fear that the slayer would double cross them, but Faith remained passive, to intent on the drama being played before her. The remaining vamps circled Buffy, staying away from her, and yet not giving her an opening to run. After a few moments Faith noticed Buffy starting to stumble, her movements slow and awkward, nothing resembling the fluid grace Faith so loved to watch. Buffy wrapped her arms around her stomach and violent cramp shook her tiny frame. She nearly folded, almost going down but was able to right herself. The vamp to the blonde slayer's left relaxed thinking that the fight was over, Faith could see it in his posture, he knew Buffy was seconds from succumbing to the drug and that was his mistake. Buffy ran at him and before he could react she had staked him.

The tiny slayer tried to take advantage of the opening, she only made it a few steps before she once again wrapped her arms around herself as she was racked by a couching fit. Buffy staggered unable to stop coughing, desperately trying to breathe between, finally collapsing to her knees as the coughing turned into heaving.

Faith pulled out of the vamp's arms and ran to Buffy, sliding on her knees next to the little slayer. The worse of the coughing seemed to stop Faith grabbed Buffy by her shoulders and eased the smaller girl back against her chest; Faith could feel the shutters running through the tightly locked muscles of Buffy's body.

"Easy, breathe Buffy, you can do it…." She mumbled while stroking the older girl's sweaty brow, only to be brushed aside as the girl pushed up to her knees and was caught in another fit of coughing followed by another round of sickness.

"Faith?" Buffy asked weakly, "Faith, why didn't you run? You could have gotten away."

Before Faith could answer her, Buffy's tiny body was racked once again by the convulsive coughing; finally ending with the little slayer shaking like a leaf. Faith could feel the heat of an explosive fever beginning to rise off of her skin as the older slayer broke out into a sweat.

Faith could only rock her and comfort the tiny blonde, hoping that the blessed unconsciousness the mayor had promised would hurry up and take her. When the mayor told Faith about his plans to capture Buffy by using the drug Faith had envisioned it knocking Buffy out --never in her nightmares did she think this would happen. After an eternity Faith felt Buffy take a deep breath, her body relaxing, leaning back into the taller slayer's arms, the hand Buffy had been using to cover her mouth as she coughed flopped bonelessly to her side. Faith sighed at last; she looked up to see the remaining vamps circling them like sharks, still in full game face. She noticed the bloody foam at the corners of Buffy's mouth and used her thumb to wipe it away.

The vamp that seemed to be in charge was watching her movements with nothing short of hungry arrogance. "The Mayor changed plans," it sneered, "he's sending you two back tonight. Something about the stars being in prefect alignment." The vamp turned to the minion close to Faith, "go get the car. We don't have much time."

"Here I'll carry her to the car," the arrogant vamp said, as he walked up to the two girls.

He reached down to lift Buffy out of Faith'' lap. And promptly turned into a pile of dust. Faith turned to the one remaining vamp, glaring at him. Barely checked rage building in her-she knew the only reason a vamp wanted to help carry the slayer was so that he could have a taste. He was their leader so, despite the mayor's orders, and he would have bitten Buffy.

Attacking her while she was unconscious and sick, which, Faith thought, was exactly the Mayor's plan. The taller slayer pulled her friend closer to her, trying to project a territorial stare at the last vamp and at the same time trying to block out the truth of the her father figures actions.

The car drove up and Faith very gently picked Buffy up. The tiny slayer's eyes fluttered open briefly, and then she snuggled closer into the taller girl. And Faith felt like her heart was torn in two: guilt at her betrayal warring equally with blinding hope.

**Part Two**

The Mayor or as he preferred Richard, stalked the hilltop. He had carefully kept this one section of Sunnydale exactly the same for the past hundred years waiting for this night.

Tonight his destiny would come full circle: tonight he would send the two keys to his immortality back to his beginning.

_'It all comes together in a few hours.' _He thought as he did yet another check around of the ritual space. He had to make sure every rune; every symbol for this ritual was perfect.

_'It just wouldn't do to have a hundred years of planning, of suffering, and of grief…Gosh I need to write that down for my speech!' _The mayor pulled out his notebook and wrote the passage down so he wouldn't forget it _'Wow, notebooks and pens, what a wonderful invention in this time.' _Richard gave the ball point pen a few extra clicks just to marvel at human ingenuity and then continued to inspect the circle.

He was a sorcerer--not a Witch--he didn't work with the natural flow of the earth's energies; he worked against them. Thus, he needed an energy source to create his power and his energy of choice was taken from a property tortured and terrorized person.

He laughed silently, '_Vampires or other demons would work in a crunch, but the glories of human emotions were the ambrosia that makes this kind of dark magic work.'_ It had taken 17 young high school kids, a visiting Rugby Club, to create enough energy to override the walls of time to send the two slayers back. _'And darn if it didn't reek havoc with the weather for those few days back then, too.'_

He stopped his perusal of the circle to glance at the five-foot high clear quartz crystal; the Sorcerer wanted to make sure it still retained the energy charge from the earlier sacrifices. A Quartz of that quality had been was hard to find a hundred years ago, in this day and age, it would be impossible, so he had it protected by several spells.

He was so giddy and wanted to start the final part of his destiny. The deaths of the two slayers all those years ago would give him just enough power to crack the seal the Shaman had on the Hellmouth. When the mystical forces started leaking it would attract every demon this side of the Pacific….

_'And that will lead me to my rightful place in the history of the world, to my accession and to my place as the King of the Earth. Or ruler, or God, whatever I'm not choosy._' With one final click on the ball-point he put both it and the notebook away in the inside jacket pocket.

Herbert one of his trusted vampire henchmen, '_and my god what kind of name was Herbert for a vampire_,' waved at him. Richard acknowledged him and walked slightly down the hill where the vampire stood talking on his cell phone.

"Any news," The Mayor asked as he neared the huge vamp. The vampire had originally been his ranch foreman before he was changed. Richard felt it necessary back then to build an army of the undead to protect himself from the Indians. The Mayor still regretted the death of Herbert's sire all those years ago. He had been a loyal and trusted ally; someone to talk to whom shared his vision of a town built for demons.

War had nearly broken out when the Shaman of the local tribe found out what he was up to and had tried to stop him more than once.

All that had changed when the slayers had arrived-two pet slayers-he laughed again. He couldn't help it. Wilkins noticed the vamp kept quiet until the Mayor was able to regain his composure. Herbert was a lot like his sire in that way, always patience.

Herbert paused, forming his words carefully. "Yes, they are on their way."

Richard looked at him seriously.

"How many did we lose this time?" He asked dreading the answer. He had to send his best on this mission, losing any of them would be a blow.

"Three." Herbert answered him quickly and without fear. Wilkins never killed over the truth; he would only strike down his employees when they lied. That bit of consistency seemed to buy him the loyalty of most of the human and demon underworld of Sunnydale.

"Well, darn." The mayor turned away, three of his oldest and most trusted. "Well, thank goodness that our Slayer problem is about to be taken care of once and for all."

As if on cue, the headlights from the limo broke the darkness as it pulled up and stopped in front of the Mayor and Herbert. Richard watched the last of his original vampires exit the car and then opened the back door for Faith. She slowly crawled out of the car with the other slayer cradled gently in her arms.

The letter he had sent back with the girls explaining things to his younger self specifically stated just how much of the poison the blonde slayer would need to become terribly sick but still be able cling to consciousness. For his plan to work Buffy Summers had to know it was Faith that betrayed her.

His good little lap dog stalked up to him and he could see murder in her eyes.

"What the Hell is this!" She shouted looking down at the petite Slayer shaking in her arms as tremors still coursed through her.

The Mayor watched as Faith's looked directly into his eyes. Then he almost jumped for joy when Buffy Summers followed Faith's gaze, recognition flashing across her face as she realized who he was and what had happened.

Richard had a hard time keeping his features solemn; all Buffy would remember of the next few days was Faith's betrayal. By the time the tiny slayer let herself trust Faith again it would be too late. _'I am so good at this game.'_ He thought, as he schooled his features into his loving father figure act.

"Faith you knew the plan," he admonished. "You didn't want me to overdose her and kill her?"

He nodded to Herbert to take the slayer from young girl's arms. Herbert had a syringe full of the real venom, once he had Buffy out of Faith's sight the vampire's orders were to inject it into the slayer's leg. It would keep her helpless and therefore ensure Faith seeking his younger self 's help once she arrived. Or so that was how Richard remembered it.

Faith backed away from Herbert, her eyes darkening further into a murderous stare, her body tensing in what the mayor knew was her battle mode.

He reached out with his magic, projecting the soothing warmth that always calmed her down. Since the girl had had no loving physical contact growing up, she couldn't tell when someone was manipulating her emotions through magic.

_'Though, I'm so good I don't know if anyone could tell the difference between the real thing and what I use.'_ He smirked as he saw Faith's eyes glaze over, her body relaxing, as the fake sense of peace washed thorough her.

Buffy groaned in her arms, apparently she could tell the difference, could feel the magical energies.

_'Well, darn. I'll just have to take care of that, can't have the "real" slayer throwing a monkey wrench into the works.' _The sorcerer thought as he placed his hand on the blonde's forehead and started pouring the same energy into her. _'A little more resistance than I would imagine considering her condition.'_

The mayor mentally reached behind him tapping the power of the crystal. _'Just a little won't make a difference and if I can mark her now it will save me time and energy later.'_ The power he took from the crystal easily overwhelmed the drugged slayer's defenses as he forced his way into the deepest part of her mind.

_'Now to plant the seed,'_ he thought as he watched the blonde's eyes turn inward and the spark of rebellion that was shinning in them slowly die out. Richard could tell that he was running short on energy, so he withdrew, leaving only a tiny magical mark that his younger self would be able to follow. _'Funny, I don't remember Buffy being marked? Oh, well, it didn't matter back then, I only wish I had more time and power to use so I could enslave her right now.'_

With the slayer neutralized the sorcerer turned his attention back to Faith and was pleased with what he saw. The backlash from the spell he had used on Buffy had thoroughly broken any and all fight the younger girl had.

It was time to begin.

Wilkins motioned to the vampire behind him and Herbert took the blonde slayer out of Faith's unresponsive arms.

"Be quick, I need to start the ritual," the mayor told his minion.

"As you wish," Herbert answered carrying Buffy to the circle and lying her on the ground.

Richard continued enthrall Faith feeding her the love and peace her spirit so craved. He noticed her eye's had become cloudy as she basked in the positive glow of his magic. It was as if she was beginning to get high simply from the emotions he was projecting in her.

He was so proud of himself for figuring out that pain and fear would never work with this girl, only love and warmth. Just because he was a dark magician didn't mean he couldn't use the light.

"Control was control," he mumbled.

He felt Herbert's hand on his shoulder indicating the slayer was taken care of--the drug administered. Still, while he had Faith so enthralled he decided check Buffy's aura to be sure that the mystical compound was having the desired effect.

When he was sure it was having the affect on Buffy he desired Richard released Faith, reveling in way she stumbled as if she was shoved. When her eyes cleared she looked at him with such adoration he felt sick. To be able to use the light was one thing; to feel it pushed back into his face was another and it repulsed him.

"Alrightly then, " he turned expecting the slayer to follow him like a puppy and she did.

"You two will go back, you know Edna May is going to be so happy to have two little girls." He turned to smile at her. "There will be a huge storm for a couple of days because of the ritual forcing the fabric of time apart." He chuckled, "it reeks havoc with the weather."

He pointed to a cave hidden by some under growth. "You need to get you, your supplies, and Buffy in there in under about five or so minutes." Richard stopped next to Buffy, she was laying with in the circle. He looked down at her and he was pleased by what he saw. _'In an hour Faith will think her near death. Faith, of course, will think I made a mistake and will be frantic, seeking my help out before the last of the storms end._ '

And help he will. A hundred years of planning was paying off, in a few days his younger self would know everything.

The mayor paused, then pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket, it was magical and geared only to his touch. It also contained all the information he would need to begin his destiny.

"This will tell everyone at the ranch what is going on and how they are to treat you." But if anyone else opened it and read it then it looked like a simple letter of introduction. He tried to hand it to Faith but she was still out of it from the earlier spell, so he put it in her jacket pocket

He shook her, "Are you ready?" he asked.

Richard knew there was no stopping him now...after all everything had already happened.

"Giles are you here? Have you heard from Buffy? Did you feel the storm?" Willow shouted as she and Oz rushed, soaking wet into the lighted library.

She was supposed to meet with Buffy at the Ice Cream Bar after her patrol with Faith and the slayer was a no show.

It had been a rough couple of weeks and Willow had missed her best friend's presence. Plus, she really wanted to hear how Buffy's non-date with Angel had gone. The redhead had a hard time keeping up with her friend's relationship with the broody vamp with its ''on-again, off-again" nature and tonight they had planned to catch-up.

Besides, Buffy had promised to do something she never did: talk. _'That's not fair, Buffy used to talk to me all the time, before last summer.'_ The Wiccan thought morosely. _'Now it seemed like Buffy was always secret girl or running off with some kind of Faith emergency.' _She shook herself; '_stay focused Willow.'_

"Giles come out, come out wherever you are!" She shouted again as she walked towards the table in the middle of the library.

"Maybe Giles and Buffy are already checking out the storm?" Oz asked still by the door.

"You could be right," she conceded. "I'm not the only witch in town and anyone of the others could have called him about the surge in magical energies."

The magical energy surge came seemly out of nowhere and then the wind started blowing and shortly there after the rain came. It was clear that this storm was brought on by someone doing magic, big magic, magic that was so against nature that it caused ripples in reality's very fabric.

"The lights were still on so he has to be around here somewhere," she said turning back to Oz. Then strong arms grabbed her from behind and the last thing she saw as a sweet smelling cloth was forced over her face was Oz lying unconscious on the floor by door with an El Eliminati sword's man standing over him.

"My love should she not be awake by now." A deep masculine voice echoed through Willow's head reeking havoc and causing her pain beyond her tolerance. She groaned softly when her stomach roiled as her head exploded into a starbursh.

"Oh, god, just kill me now!" She whispered clutching the sides of her head trying to keep her brains from spilling out.

Willow heard a gentle chuckle above her, the chuckle turning into the frail voice of an old woman "Dear sweet Willow, you always were such a wimp. You never could deal with any kind of physical pain." Willow tried to open her eyes but a small dry hand covered them to keep them closed.

"Willow, dear, keep your eyes shut for just a little while longer, until the drug is out of your system. I don't want you to mess up my floor." The frail voice said above her. She felt a puff of air on her face as the voice continued in a stage whisper by her ear, "Oh and it's not the best of ideas to tell a room full of vampires to kill you."

Willow's eyes snapped open and she sat up expecting to see the hordes of the undead ready to rip her apart. Instead she had to clinch her mouth shut to keep the nausea at bay. When her vision cleared she discovered that she was on a table in the middle of a warehouse. There were about 20 vamps wearing the uniform of the El Eliminati standing in a circle around her. But instead of attacking her they were doing decidedly unvamp like things, like openly smiling as if she were the brunt of a huge joke.

"Oh great Vamp humor, " she said under her breath continuing to scope out her situation. She was so dizzy that she had to grab the sides of the table to stay sitting up. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious but she could still hear the storm raging outside the warehouse walls.

"Not normal vamp humor," the woman's voice said behind Willow, so she slowly turned head to face her.

The witch's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at what must have been the oldest person on the face of the planet. Yet, Willow noticed, the woman's green eyes were clear and bright with intelligence.

The woman waved her arm in an expansive gesture to include the 20 odd vamps in the warehouse.

"All these vamps were made from one American Indian tribe. When they lived they were the original inhabitants of Sunnydale." The frail woman continued in a soft voice as if trying to put Willow at ease. The softness of the woman's voice was creating an extreme contrast to the shear power that the novice witch could feel radiating off the old woman in waves.

_''This woman has power,'_ the young girl thought, _'she has power…like somekind of… powerful thing. I've never felt anything like what's coming off of her.'_

"The tribe believed that the creator put them here to guard the "Hellmouth" which is really a vortex to other realities."

The woman continued her history lesson oblivious to Willow's inner turmoil.

The old woman motioned for Willow to follow her over to what looked like a ritual working space. One Willow would have loved to create for herself.

"It's so simple," Willow said in awe, as she staggered behind the old woman. She noticed some of the runes and symbols of protection from her own studies.

"Yes," the woman continued. "Most of the time simpler is the best way to go in dealing with magic." The woman turned to face Willow, and the Witch got the distinct impression the frail lady was measuring her.

"You may call me Crowley" At Willow's questioning look, the old woman answered, "no I do not practice his magical ways, the name was given to me." She explained, looking at Willow holding her captive with the intensity of her stare.

_'She has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. And yet, at the same time they have dark rings around the irises? I wonder why?'_

A sense of peace washed over the young Wiccan and wondered at her own reactions to the situation: here she was a prisoner to this old lady with her army of vamps and she wasn't totally panicking or terrified. Then she remembered Oz and quickly glanced around.

"Your wolf is safe," again Crowley answered a question before Willow could ask it.

"Don't do that," She snapped back at Crowley, even as she realized that she could feel that Oz was safe, at least for the moment.

Crowley sighed and swayed as she turned away, immediately one of the vamps was at her side, towering protectively over her and supporting her with his massive arms.

"My love you must rest and conserve your strength," The vamp said in the same deep and cultured voice Willow remembered from earlier. And once again Willow's mouth dropped open because as she got a good look at the Vampire she realized that he was most beautiful person she had ever seen. It didn't matter that he was a man or a woman, he was beautiful.

He had silky long black hair tied away from his face by a leather tong and his bronze skin seemed to glow with health and vigor. He was in every way a total contrast to the old woman he held so lovingly in his arms. Crowley's silver hair and parchment like skin seemed stretched to tightly over her bones and she looked like a walking corpse.

_'Which was strange because it was her lover who was the corpse,' _Willow thought vaguely to herself.

But it was the way Crowley and the vamp were looking at each that should have given Willow the biggest case of the wiggins, instead she marveled at the devotion that shone through as the two lovers were lost for a moment in each other. Crowley and the vampire looked exactly like Buffy and Angel--before Angelus.

Then Willow knew: all these Vamps were not part of the demon Balthazar's, army. They were El Eliminati, but they all had their souls and had chosen to follow Crowley.

"Wow," Willow whispered. "Why did you ensoul all these vampires?"

At Willow's whispered question Crowley turned towards the witch with her eyes flashing green fire.

"Because all their deaths were your fault! Everything they loved and believed in and protected was lost because of your selfishness!" The old woman spat out and Willow could see a faint glow of light shining from the woman as her aura flared with anger and disgust.

Willow had to step back away from the woman as she realized that the woman before her was a Shaman. A very, very powerful and deranged Shaman.

Still, Willow insanely felt a need to defend herself to Crowley. "How could I cause their deaths, they must have died sixty, seventy years ago...."

Crowley waved her hand to silence her and the Shaman stepped away from her lover's arms.

"Exactly 100 years ago tomorrow." The Shaman paused and Willow noticed unshed tears in the old woman's eyes. "100 years, tomorrow the entire tribe is destroyed. And it wasn't the settlers, or the Spanish, or even Mayor Wilkins that caused it—it was you!"

The novice witch was even more confused and frightened; did the lunatic want some kind of revenge for Willow's imaginary actions? She backed farther away from the Shaman her eyes glancing around the warehouse for an escape route. The silence was making Willow more than frighten than the woman's ranting.

Finally the beautiful vamp behind Crowley spoke. "Be still little tree, the Lady will explain… somewhat."

And for some reason Willow believed him, trusted him.

Crowley's Vampire lover took a step and reached to support the old lady once again. At his touch she turned to him and pulled his face down for a kiss.

Again, Willow thought she should have been grossed out by what appeared to be a very old woman kissing a young man--but she wasn't-- she wondered if this was what Buffy and Angel would have looked like in eighty years?

At last Crowley pulled away from the demon and approached Willow by the ritual space. The Shaman looked down at the circles of protection. "This is what I am going to use to help you make things right."

Willow looked at her confused. "What do you mean? How can I be responsible for something 100 years ago!" The frustration boiling over at the fact a lunatic held her prisoner.

The Shaman looked at Willow, her cold green eyes dismissing her. "We have been watching you 'little tree,'" Crowley used the nickname like a curse. "You hold so much power within your hands, power that could have changed lives for good."

The old lady paused, breathing deeply, and Willow was struck once again how fragile the woman looked. If you discounted the magical energies she held in her hands.

"Instead of welcoming the new slayer, you were driven mad over jealousy at the possibly of losing your friend." Crowley continued, her green eyes beginning glow. "You never once thought of what your best friend needed or wanted, only that you were threatened" The Shaman accused, staring intensely at Willow until the Witch had to look away.

"Faith is a psycho!" Willow defended. Then added in a mumble, "she killed a man and tried to kill Xander." The witch's voice rising with each word in righteous anger.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me. Why did you bring me here and where is Oz." Her rage making her brave enough to challenge the Shaman.

The beautiful vamp behind Crowley smiled; "Your Wolf is safe, little tree, and if you give your word to try and make amends he will released in the morning, unharmed." Willow believed the vamp.

_'Why do I believe him?'_

Crowley held her hand out and one of the vampires walked forward placing a necklace in it. Willow recognized it immediately, and indignation burned thorough her.

"Hey! That's Buffy's, where did you get it?" She asked reaching for the _'pine fresh scented' _protection packet.

Crowley closed her hand over it. "No, its not. This was the protection amulet you made for Faith." The Old Shaman paused, once again trapping Willow with her eyes. "The same protection amulet you were too hurt to give her because you thought Buffy was ignoring you. The amulet you were to jealous to give Faith."

"That's not true!" The red head denied, swallowing the lie. "How did you know, I had made one for Faith?"

The Shaman waved her hand dismissively. "It's not important how I knew; just that if you had given it to Faith she never would have fallen under the Mayor's control."

"I-I…My spells never work." Willow protested pointing at the amulet.

"This one did," Crowley said simply.

"But…."

"Enough of this, we are wasting time," the shaman interrupted. "You will go back exactly one hundred years and try to fix your mistakes with the other slayer. You can't save these people," Crowley waved at the silent Vampires. "What was done to them will be done regardless."

Willow started to shake her head no, but Crowley held up her hand to stop her protest.

"I said enough, child!" the shaman shouted. "Because of your jealous actions the slayer Faith has become ensnared in Wilkin's plot and has gone back. If you do not go find her, help her, then that timeline will become real for this world."

The red headed Witch just stood there in shock, not really understanding all she was being told.

Crowley continued, "if his reality merges with this one, not only will all your friends die horrible deaths, this world will become enslaved to one Master. And it will be all your fault." With a flare the shaman walked away from Willow to the center of the circle.

Willow shook herself out of her shock and confusion. "Look this isn't going to work. Faith hates me; she will never trust me. Wouldn't it be better if we just left Faith there and then Buffy..."

At the mention of Buffy's name Crowley, the great Shaman seemed to deflate in front of Willow. And tears that Willow saw earlier started streaming down hr face.

And Willow knew: Faith had Buffy with her.

That Faith had managed to kidnap her best friend and with Mayor Wilkin's help had taken her a hundred years back in time.

"Is that what is behind this storm? Is that the magical working that caused it?" The young teen asked though she already knew the answer.

Willow sighed, she knew she had to go back too. She had to save Buffy--because that is what best friends did.

"Do you know how I'm going to get Faith to listen to me?" Willow asked, now trying to gain wisdom from the old woman.

"No, I would suggest asking for forgiveness and if that doesn't work try begging. Are you ready?"

"No!" The storm, that had been raging in the background, suddenly grew in fury and loudness until Willow could only hear the booming thunder.

**Part Three**

Faith watched as Buffy tossed and turned in the dim light if the cave. The blonde slayer was in a sleeping bag on the damp dirt floor. Sweat was pouring off Buffy's face despite the wet coldness of the air. The lack of light wasn't an issue for Faith, slayers could see in the dark as well as vampires. So the camp stove she was using try heat the cave, gave off enough light—just not enough warmth.

The storm had hit with a fury that Faith had only seen a few times in her life. Rain blew into the mouth of the cave despite the tarp she had hung over the entrance.

_'That tarp is next to worthless,'_ she thought to herself as she watched it get blown aside by the wind once again. With each gust Faith could tell the temperature was dropping and that soon the rain would change over to snow. _'Once it starts to snow the wind will blow it in here, and then it will get awfully cold. I know I could handle it, but I'm not sure Buffy can right now.'_

She was very worried about Buffy, worried the Boss had given the blonde too much of the venom. She was worried about the impending snowstorm and she was frightened about what was going to happen next.

She watched Buffy turn over in the sleeping bag once again; it seemed like the little slayer just couldn't get comfortable. _'What am I thinking? She has enough poison in her to put her out…Yet, why isn't she out?'_

"Faith, Faith, I'm so cold..." Buffy mumbled, distracting Faith from her thoughts.

"Its cool, B. I've got you covered." She said taking some the stones off of the camp stove and placing them under Buffy's sleeping bag.

Faith was so happy that Boss seemed to think of everything. She hadn't gotten a chance to go through all the neatly stacks bags of supplies he sent with them. _'One less thing to worry about, I guess. I just don't know why I space out around him so much. Good thing he made sure I knew about the stove and how it worked before the ritual because I'd still be trying to figure it out.'_

As she placed the hot stones under the sleeping bag she noticed that the sleeping bag was soaked. It was most likely from sweat but she knew as sick as Buffy had been it could be from something else. It didn't matter to Faith whether it was wet or dry; the bag would still keep Buffy warmer than the blankets the mayor sent as back up to the two sleeping bags.

When they had first gotten here, to this time, Buffy seemed slightly more alert. She was even able to walk up the hill to cave. The tiny blonde was extremely confused and disoriented but the explosive fever had gone down and she was breathing normally.

Then about the time the storm hit, she had doubled over and started losing everything she had ever thought about eating. With the retching came the fever and the labored breathing returned…._ 'And now I'm sitting here watching her die instead of doing something to help her! Damn it! I have to do something, I can't just sit here.' _She thought jumping to her feet and beginning to pace. Only to notice that Buffy became more restless with every lap she made of the small space. _'Must be some of that Slayer radar working.´ _Since she wanted the sick girl to rest, she forced herself to sit back down on the floor by the stove.

The younger slayer leaned back thinking; _'If I could just get to the boss' house before the snow starts, I know he would help. I know even though he doesn't know who I am he would still do everything he could to save her. That's what I need to do, get him here, ASAP!'_

With the decision made Faith pulled Buffy and her sleeping bag closer to the stove and turned it to its highest setting. _'I know you should never use a camp stove for warmth but with the wind blowing in the cave anyway I don't think carbon monoxide poisoning could happen and it might keep her warm enough until I can get back.'_

_Still, I'm so grateful for the Boss' foresight in supplying everything he thought we would need! Half this shit I have no idea what it's for.' _Faith wrapped herself in one of the many blankets. She looked at Buffy so helpless and delirious--despite her feeling that Buffy was beyond understanding--she knelt down next to her.

"Buffy, I need you to listen to me for a minute," Faith said, as she pulled the older girl up into a sitting a position. Buffy's chin dropped to her chest but she opened cloudy green eyes and peered up at Faith. The tiny slayer squinted trying to focus on Faith's face.

"Faith?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

_'She knows me? Maybe she's getting better? Maybe I should stay'_

"Yes," Faith said hugging Buffy close to her. "Buffy listen, I'm thinking about going for some help," she started to explain.

"Giles? Go get Giles," Buffy interrupted, her whispery voice pleading.

And the younger slayer felt the words as a blow to her heart. _'No matter how much I try I could never be a part of her life as long as the "super friends" were around.' _Jealously burned through her as she thought, 't_his truly is the only chance I've got.'_

"No, Buffy he can't help you. I'm going to get some one else." She tried to explain bitterly, only to see the blonde close her eyes in dismissal. In defiance of the anger Buffy's actions caused, Faith still gently laid the blonde back down on the sleeping bag and pulled it up to her chin. _'Sleep well Buffy, if this an example of the Boss being kind, imagine what he would have done to you if I hadn't been around to stop him?'_

Faith stood up and snatched the blanket closer around her shoulders hoping that it would give more protection from the rain and wind then just her light jacket. _"Probably the only reason the boss didn't think to supply a heavier coat for me was because he didn't expect me to be out in the weather like this…or there could be a coat back there somewhere, I just don't have time to find it.' _She thought vaguely as she stepped outside into the biting wind, the rain soaking the blanket after just three steps.

As she came to the edge of the small cliff something told her to look up and behind her…where she saw the biggest dog she had ever seen. _'No, not a dog. A wolf.'_

A wolf that was just a hop from being between her and the entrance to the cave, just a hop down from above the entrance to where Buffy lay helpless and delirious.

Faith froze as she stared directly into the eyes of the wolf.

A clap of thunder in the distance jerked her out of the stupor she fallen into. Things seemed to slow down as she first thought '_weapons'_ and then she dove into the cave doing a forward roll to come up on her feet between the wolf and Buffy.

Faith braced herself firmly as the wolf nosed his way slowly into the cave. He took a few tentative steps, seemingly as stunned to see the slayer, as Faith was to see him. He sat down on his hunches and looked again at Faith as if he was trying to say something. When Faith didn't move, he stood up and took another step closer.

The younger Slayer didn't know what to do; if she tried to fight the wolf, with no weapons, and lost then Buffy would be at its mercy. If she didn't fight the wolf…well what choice did she really have? She glanced around for some kind of weapon; _'a knife would be really nice about now.'_

Only to discover that she didn't need one because the wolf had backed up out the cave and disappeared into the night.

Faith sunk to her knees as the shock of seeing the wolf sunk into her already frayed nerves. She knew she had royally messed totally up leaving the other slayer by herself and helpless. That she should have remembered that this was a hundred years ago and there were things that could eat a person besides vampires. Especially if the person was sick and weak at the moment. _'If Buffy had been in this situation she would have thought about the possibility of wolf, or a mountain lion or a bear?'_

Tears of frustration made slow tracks down her muddy face as she thought of a life without Buffy in it because of some stupid mistake. And then guilt crashed into her stealing her breath when she thought of her betrayal.

Faith sat on the muddy floor beyond conscious thought, as another part of her was screaming at her to get up change out of her wet clothes. She was getting too cold and she started to shiver uncontrollably. It was so hard because another part of her just didn't care if she died.

The best thing in her life was lying across the cave from her, probably dying because the Mayor, other best thing to ever happen to her, saw Buffy as a threat that needed to be dealt with.

_'My god I'm even thinking like him now,' _she thought morosely.

Faith's numbed mind registered muted thunderclap off in the distance. The old wives tale about 'thunder in the winter meant snow would surely come' frittered slowly back and forth bouncing from one side of her head to the other.

Finally, a blinding flash of light closely followed by a deafening blast of thunder directly outside of the cave jerked her out of her spreading stupor.

"Oh, god Buffy!" She cried and crawled on frozen hands and knees over to the other slayer to check on her. Much to the younger slayer's relief, Buffy actually seemed better, her flushed face still showing signs of a high fever, but her breathing was easier and she looked asleep, not unconscious. Faith tested her theory by trying to arouse her.

"Buffy wake-up," she said shaking the tiny blonde's shoulder and was rewarded when she opened bleary hazel eyes.

"Faith? Tired... Sleep..." She murmured as she rolled over on her side facing the bigger slayer, while tugging part of the wet sleeping bag over her shoulder. Faith lightly touched the little slayer's face and was relieved to find that her fever had gone down. She was no longer burning up; she was just merely warm to the touch.

Buffy snaked a hot hand out to grab the other slayer's cold one and pulled it to her.

"Cold, why so cold?" she asked Faith, her eyes slowly closing.

And Faith noticed a muddy drop of water splash onto Buffy's face.

She used her other hand to wipe at her forgotten tears-letting Buffy keep the hand she had taken possession of, Faith pretended that her heart was being held by the little slayer. After a few moments the grip on Faith's hand lightened as Buffy drifted into a deeper sleep.

Faith glanced around the cave, the camp stove was blazing away and she knew there was enough propane for it last, but the stove was on high and the temperature of the cave was already close to freezing.

_'I don't know if I should put another tarp up or use the blankets over Buffy?"_ As she thought another gust of cold wind blew into the cave, the icy cutting through her wet clothes.

Living in Boston had taught her to get out of the wet clothes or she would get sick and since she was also covered in mud she felt a need to be clean. And she thought, after a second or two of hesitation, that Buffy could use a bath and dry clothes too. The odor of sickness hung around the tiny slayer.

No matter how cold it got Buffy would be warmer if she dry.

Faith stood on shaky legs, picked up the iron pot the mayor had insisted they bring. It was something about the way this pot was forged, without impurities in it…. Faith really didn't understand it so she ignored it.

She put the pot on the stove and filled it with some of the bottled water they had. _'If we start getting low on water then I can just stick this pot outside.'_

While, the water was heating, Faith dug out the rest of the blankets from the packs. Much to her surprised delight she found a self-inflating air mattresses. She chuckled at how kind the Boss was to worry about her comfort. Buffy's relapse had happened so fast that Faith hadn't thought, in her panic, to check out all of the supplies.

For the first time since they had arrived she took stock of the cave they were in. Relieved she noticed that ceiling towards the back of the cave sloped downward as the walls narrowed, creating a smaller area that could be blocked off with the help of another tarp. She found some steel tent stakes and she used them to tack down the bottom of the tarp at the entrance to their new 'room.' It was the prefect place to set up the mattress and to make a bed out of the extra blankets.

The stove could keep the smaller area warmer than the cave.

By the time Faith had finished making the little alcove into a full- fledged nest, the water was boiling. She had found a change of clothes for the both of them, though she was only going to dress Buffy in sweats. During all her preparations she kept one eye towards the front of the cave in case the wolf returned, she really didn't expect him to, she still thought it safer to keep the cross bow she found close to her at all times. She didn't want to test her luck at trying to wrestle the wolf bare handed.

She used a tee shirt to take the water off the stove then she hurriedly cleaned herself and got redressed.

Faith steeled herself--she had always wanted to see Buffy naked--but never like this. In her dreams Buffy was awake and willing to play, not asleep and unaware. She carried the remaining water and a dry blanket over to Buffy and unzipped the sleeping bag.

The younger Slayer quickly removed Buffy's coat, blouse, and bra at the same time wondering at her own reactions--Faith felt no desire towards the tiny girl at the moment. Sure she marveled at the girl's perfection--spending longer than was absolutely necessary cleaning her arms and hands--soaking up the way they looked, memorizing the feel of Buffy's skin; just not in a sexual way.

"It's really helping that you are staying safely asleep." The younger girl mumbled as she put the sweatshirt on the older slayer and started to remove her pants.

_"Always wanted to get into them." _The random thought entered Faith's mind, and she realized she was rapidly sinking into exhaustion, she was moving on autopilot. When the pants were halfway down Buffy's legs Faith noticed a mark on blonde's inner thigh.

"Shit, B drugs?" She said aloud as she bent down to examine the mark. Faith flashed to the way her mother would 'shoot-up' in that vein because "it wouldn't show". The mark looked sort of like the way her mother's would look when she got those awful infections from dirty needles-yet it didn't look like it at all.

One of the differences was it wasn't in the vein, it was still infected, the edges of what appeared to be the needle mark were black and the skin and muscle around it appeared to have a sunken quality-like something was eating away at Buffy's thigh from the inside out.

Distracted Faith continued to pull off the blonde slayer's pants, only realizing she had to remove Buffy's shoes and socks when her pants wouldn't come off. The wound reminded Faith of something familiar.

Perplexed, trying to remember why the sore looked so familiar if it wasn't like her mother's 'tracks', she washed Buffy's legs. When she came to wound she didn't know what to do to it.

Faith sat back on her heels trying to figure it out, she needed to clean the wound and bandage, it but how?.

Making a decision the young Slayer stood up and to find the first aid kit. While she was looking for it she kept a close eye on both the cave entrance and Buffy.

When she found the kit she took it back to where Buffy was sleeping. Faith then took out an alcohol wipe and being as gentle as she could she started to clean the wound…suddenly a hot dry hand grasped Faith's wrist in grip that felt like steel, squeezing it so hard that she thought she heard the bones creak.

Faith looked up into over bright fiery hazel eyes. Buffy's pale face locked in pain.

"What in the Hell are you playing Faith!" Buffy forced out between gritted teeth.

Faith, stunned at the blonde's sudden fury, was more than a surprised that Buffy was even awake.

"Nothing, B. I'm just trying to clean you up," Faith lifted the her hand to show Buffy the wipe. The tiny Slayer looked at her hand, holding Faith's wrist, and slowly blinked…her expression one of confusion. Then she dropped Faith arm and folded into herself as her tiny body was rocked with a wave of convulsive shuddering.

Having seen this happen before Faith knew what was coming next so she scramble over to catch the blonde and turn her head to the side just as the first of the retching crashed through the little body. Faith could almost feel Buffy's strength of spirit flowing out of her with each spasm until once again the tiny slayer was left weak and shivering in Faith's arms. When Buffy seemed to over the worse of the retching Faith laid her back down on the dry blanket.

The dark Slayer was still shaken by what just happened. She looked back down to Buffy who was out of it again; it was like she never had been better. Only this time Faith knew what was causing the Slayer's sickness-- the wound in her leg.

Faith carefully bent down to examine the sore again, keeping one hand on Buffy's stomach in case the Slayer woke-up. She was shocked to find that the wound had opened up into a hole big enough to put her little finger all the way in it.

And then Faith knew what it was-a demon bite. But, how did a demon bite Buffy on the leg and why didn't Buffy report it to Giles? The taller slayer felt the skin around the hole and realized it was hot to touch, literally burning up, compared to the rest of Buffy's body, which was hard to comprehend considering the fever Buffy was spiking at the moment.

Faith thought back to everything Kate, her Watcher taught her about demons and demon bites. The brunette fondly remembered their shared lessons on "the gory demon of the week." She couldn't help the small smile at that formed when she thought of her Watcher's face as realized that Faith couldn't sit still long enough to read the Handbook, much less learn it. Katie from Kasmir came up with the Gory Demon of the week idea to help her slayer.

The idea worked because Faith would pour through all the demonology books and watcher diaries for the goriest demons. After she chose one they would spend the entire week researching it. The memory of Kate's death came unbidden to Faith's mind and she tried to shut the emotions out that it caused-she had to think about Buffy. '_Yes,'_ she told herself, '_think about Buffy not about Katie or how dear old mom sold her out to Mr. Trick for the price of fix.'_

_'No more!'_ she nearly shouted at herself. _'Buffy is here, and alive and I have to take care of her.'_

The more she looked at the sore the more familiar it appeared until it came to Faith what it was_-"that's a what's it demon bite"_ she said to herself.

_'The gross one that would inject digestive fluid into its victim as it chewed_.' The drawing she remember had been wicked--the person more dissolved than eaten--but the wounds looked exactly the same. Faith would have put it together sooner --except Buffy's leg wasn't chewed and the wound was so small--the toxin, as Kate called it, had to have been injected.

The younger slayer felt physically ill at the thought that the boss would do this, unnecessarily, to her friend.

"Nah, it couldn't have been him!" she said decisively.

It must have been the big huge vamp who took Buffy away while she talked to the Mayor. All vamps hated slayers so this was his revenge for the boss befriending her. _Man was that vamp was dust when they got back!_

ButFirst she had to figure out what to do about the non-bite. What she had to do to help Buffy get better.

Kate had said most demon toxins worked on a very real physical level and then on another magical one. For slayers, if you could take care of the physical then the innate slayerness or what ever, would destroy the magical. The best situation would be to get the antidote, Faith was sure the mayor would help-but she couldn't risk leaving Buffy again because of the Wolf. Kate had explained that without an antidote the next way was to use heat or burn the bite. Kate had made it very clear to her charge, fearing one day her Slayer would be bitten and she wouldn't be there to help her, that it was better for a slayer to try and recover from a severe burn than the poison of demon.

With a heavy sigh Faith knew what she had to do. She wrapped Buffy up in the blanket and then she got up and plowed through the supplies again. She found what she was searching for-one of the thick metal tent stakes. She placed one on the stove and then tidied up the cave as it heated. Taking both their clothes and the blanket outside to put in a tree. When she pushed the tarp covering the entrance back she noticed the snow had started and that about six inches already covered the ground. _'Great, guess I wouldn't have made it to the Boss in time anyway?'_

When she returned she checked on Buffy who, just like earlier, seemed to be delirious with a high fever and labored breathing.

"Just be out of enough, please," she begged the blonde.

Faith found another tee shirt and used it to take the stake off the stove-the irony that she was about to stake Buffy was not lost on the weary girl. The stake didn't have to be red-hot only hot if she remembered Kate correctly. The brunette slayer wanted to be anywhere doing anything other than what she was doing.

This was her fault and she had to fix it. If this was what it would take to get Buffy back, this is what she would do. The young girl purposefully walked over to her friend and pulled the blanket she had wrapped her in away, kneeling down beside her she glanced up at the sick girl's face to see if she was even aware that Faith was next to her.

Doubt and guilt stilled her once again-_'am I doing the right thing? Or am I just causing Buffy more pain?_' Faith thought as she paused examining the wound once more and to her horror it appeared to be even bigger.

Without hesitation she steadied the tiny slayer's leg with one hand and plunged the stake into the wound.

Buffy sat up again screaming, she then tried to throw a weak punch at Faith, which the brunette blocked easily. Buffy collapsed back to the blanket attempting to jerk her leg away from the heat but Faith held her steady. Finally, Buffy seemed to pass-out.

The taller slayer pulled the stake out and bandaged the wound. Faith wrapped the unconscious little slayer back up in the blanket and then carefully carried her over to the 'nest' she had made for them. After she settled Buffy in a cocoon of blankets the bigger girl grabbed her cross bow and lay down next to her pulling the sleeping girl closer. The younger slayer tried to stay awake so she could watch over her friend in case the wolf came back. Only for the first time that night she was warm, and the tiny slayer's steady breathing under her hand was lulling; without realizing it Faith drifted off to sleep.

**Part Four**

Willow landed face down in the icy, snowy slush. The deafening sound of thunder echoing in her ears. She glanced back over her shoulder in time to see one of the vamps from the warehouse throw a backpack through the rip Crowley's magic had created in time. After the pack dropped into Willow's lap the ancient Shaman quickly walked up to the tear and pulled it together as one would pull two curtains together. Willow was able to see the Shaman collapse into the waiting arms of the beautiful vampire as the hole knitted itself together. The last of the light from the tear disappeared and Willow was left alone in the dark cold snowy rain. Within seconds Willow was soaked to the skin, her light jacket clinging to her body as the wind pounded her relentlessly. Snow covered the ground making everything appear an eerily white.

Willow didn't know where in the world she was -- maybe the North Pole -- maybe the South Pole? She didn't know, she thought Crowley said Sunnydale of a hundred years ago.

_'It never snows in Sunnydale! I guess it was too much trouble to drop me in town instead of the middle of nowhere… in a blizzard? Wait a second--didn't I read something about the blizzard if 1899 flattening or flooding half the town?'_

As she slowly pushed up and got to her feet, the fury of the storm seemed to increase until she was leaning against the wind. She put her hand up to protect her eyes from ice pellets.

_'I thought snow was supposed to be soft and fluffy?'_

_'How do I find Buffy in all of this…." _She thought turning around trying to find just one landmark in the dark whiteness.

Another gust of wind grabbed at the bottom of her jacket lifting it enough to send icy chills through her, she began to violently shiver.

_'I _haven't_ been in this place, wherever this place is, for three minutes, and already I'm so cold my bones were aching.'_ She quickly thought about asking the spirit of fire to warm her, only she could feel the wild magicks in the air surrounding her. She didn't want to risk one of her already iffy spells going bad.

She turned around again, hoping that she would gain some insight as to the direction that she needed to go to find Faith or some place warm and dry to ride out the storm. As she turned she thought she saw two glowing yellow lights off in the distance, then the yellow lights came closer -- and resolved themselves into a face of a wolf.

"Oh goddess!" the Witch said closing her eyes, trying to make herself invisible. She knew that she could never out run a wolf in the best of weather, in this storm? She waited to be eaten. She kept her eyes closed until she felt a warm comforting hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes to find Crowley's beautiful vampire staring down at her.

"Oh, you came, too?" Willow babbled relieved then started looking around for the wolf. "Did you scare it away?" She asked expecting the big animal to come at them out of the snow.

Then she thought for a minute…. "But didn't I see you walking away as the tear or whatever closed?"

The vampire answered her in some unutterable language she couldn't follow. She had heard something like it before, when her mother insisted that they visit a Reservation, or was it a Nation ? Anyway it was somewhere in Northern Arizona.

A clap of thunder and a stronger gust of cold wind cut through her reminding her that she was literally freezing to death. She felt her teeth chattering so badly that she wondered why they didn't break.

She shook her head; "I don't understand you," she said frustrated. Why in the world was he talking to her in some strange language? He knew she didn't understand it? Willow wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to stomp some feeling back into her feet.

"I'm freezing to death!" she shouted at him. "And you're playing games?"

With a confused look he turned towards a steep hillside and pointed, once again saying something in his strange language.

'I don't understand you!" Willow shouted, angrily. He must have finally understood that she was freezing because he took off his outer fur coat and draped it over her shoulders. She instantly pulled tight around her, it wasn't much but it kept the worse of the wind from her already chilled body.

He pointed up the hill again, speaking urgently; Willow could see his breath in the cold air, before the wind snatched it away. She made out the outline of a wolf head on the coat he had on under the one he just gave her….

_'Why did a vampire need to keep warm?'_

Then realization dawned on her; he wasn't a vampire, or at least not yet.

"I got here in time!" She shouted bouncing on her toes, the coldness forgotten in her excitement. Willow grabbed the arm he was using to point with and turned him to face her. "Crowley said tomorrow you all would be killed and then turned." She told him, even though even as she said she knew he couldn't understand her.

"And you don't understand a single a thing I'm saying, do you?" she sighed, feeling defeated. How could she make him understand that they didn't have much time? That tomorrow night they would all be attacked and killed?

Apparently frustrated with her lack of comprehension the beautiful vampire -- '_American_ _Indian, non-vampire or at least not a vampire at this point in time, whenever they were at the moment'_ -- took Willow's hand and tugged her in the direction that he had pointed, up the steep hill.

With a heavy heart Willow decided to follow him.

'_I have to figure out a way to make you understand me -- I can't let you be changed!'_ The novice witch vowed silently.

As they made their way up the hill Willow kept falling, she didn't know if was because she couldn't feel her frozen feet or because her tennis shoes were unable to find purchase on the muddy hillside. In the end it didn't matter: after the fourth time she fell, nearly pulling him down with her, he just scooped her up like she weighed nothing and continued up the slope. His footing as sure in the blinding snow as if he was walking down a sidewalk in the middle of the afternoon.

They came to a cave, the mouth of which was covered with some type of animal skin that the Indian swept aside with his shoulder. Willow was temporarily blinded by the brightness of all the campfires as the cave opened up into a huge cavern. She saw at least 10 to 15 campfires, and it seemed that by each fire there was a family. She noticed several generations at each of the fires, she thought rather vaguely there must have been about a hundred people seeking shelter in the cavern.

He continued to carry her through the throngs of people and between the tent like structures, also made of animal hides.

_'So this is where his tribe, or is that people? What is the PC term in 1899? Anyway this is where he lives?'_ She glanced around as he carried her. None of the people seemed to think twice about him carrying a stranger into their hide-away. She saw livestock pinned up on one side of the large cave and dogs ran freely between the tents playing with the children.

The feelings of life and happiness permeated the atmosphere. _'I can't let this be destroyed. I have to find some why to talk to him so he can prepare defenses.'_

At last towards the back of a cavern he stopped and gently put her on her feet next to a fire. The warmth felt so good and yet painful as her numbed limbs began to thaw out.

A little girl, no older than 5 years old, raced up to Willow's rescuer and latched onto his leg babbling. Willow didn't need to understand the language to know that the child was his daughter and that she was relieved and happy to see him. Still, it seemed weird that no one came up to see who she was or what she was doing there. All the people were just doing normal things – like eating, or the children were playing some kind of game – none were curious.

Willow turned back to the… Future vampire? And she realized that he hadn't said a word to her since their trip up the mountain started. He hadn't greeted his daughter either….

She faced him again and was struck a second time by his physical beauty. He was tall, much taller than Giles…. And while she couldn't see much of his body under the wolf-fur coat she remembered what he looked like as a vampire a 100 years from now.

"Oh god, but you are gorgeous!" She said outloud and then looked guiltily around relieved when she realized that no one understood her. And despite her situation, parts south were beginning to warm up along with her abused feet and hands, only it wasn't the fire that was causing it.

He lifted his child into the air and his face just lit up with the shining light that only father could have. It vividly reminded her of the way Giles' looked at Buffy when he thought his slayer couldn't see him.

Finally, a young woman came up speaking in a scolding tone of voice to the child as she took the little girl out of her father's arms. Her father spoke gently to his daughter and then let the older girl carry her away.

The Indian then motioned for Willow to follow him. He led her to yet another passageway covered by the same kind of indescribable animal hide that covered the front entrance. Only at this opening, embedded in the stone around the passageway, were various animal skulls.

Willow recognized a bear, some kind of bird, and the ever-present wolf. He stopped at the entrance and lifted the skin away, and motioned for her to enter. Once inside she saw torches lining the walls, the flickering light causing the animal figures painted under them to look as if they were alive. The Indian walked up behind her, taking the pack Crowley had thrown through the time breach off her shoulder. Willow just realizing now that it was still there, and must have been there the entire time.

He gently dropped the bag on the dirt floor of the cave. Then he lightly placed both his hands on each of her shoulders, turning her around and guiding her to the back of the cave where several animal furs were laid in a circle around a fire pit. When they got to the furs increased pressure on her shoulders indicated to Willow that she should sit down, which she did. The Indian then started fire and he threw several herbs from a stone shelf into it.

Willow recognized the smell of some of the herbs in the smoke, but some were beyond the Witch's knowledge. As the fire grew higher it started to get warmer in the cozy little cave, so she removed the wrap he had loaned her and her jacket. Within minutes she was warm and her clothes were well on their way to drying.

After the events of the night, being warm, dry, and not under the immediate threat of death Willow felt herself start to relax. She knew she had to find some way to communicate before tomorrow night.…

But she was just so tired now.

The animal figures on the wall began to slowly dance around her, as she entered into a hazy trance -- she felt so sleepy. She heard chanting in the distance and looked up to see the Indian, still in his Wolf skin coat, dancing and singing in his language.

As the dance when on, she somehow began to understand some of what he was saying. He was singing to the wolf, asking the Wolf to guide him in his dealings with Willow. She felt herself begin to sway with his hypnotic singing she was so warm, and it felt so good.

She looked towards the animals that were dancing on wall; a crow separated itself from the wall and flew around the cave. She was such a pretty bird and huge, Willow almost thought it a Raven, but Crow made sure the witch didn't make that mistake. After a few minutes she swooped towards Willow, filling her vision and turning everything to black.

Willow was in a wonderful place; she was warm, comfortable, and safe. If the nagging person shaking her shoulder would just stop so she could sleep, her life would be wonderful. But they wouldn't stop. She had the feeling that she should be remembering something, something important, and if she could just drift back to sleep she would have the answer.

"Ah, come on," she complained. " Just five more minutes."

"No, you must awaken now," she heard a deep baritone say. "You have been asleep half the night, already."

The night's events flooded back into Willow's mind, a she sat straight up expecting the Crow to be plucking out her eyes. When it wasn't, she made sure that the animals on the walls weren't moving either. Then she realized….

"Hey, I can understand you, why can I understand you?" She was very confused, before she went to sleep his language was unintelligible to her, and he didn't seem to understand English.

"It is an old trick," the Indian told her. "Only Shamans can use it with other magical entities."

He stood up and walked over to the other side of the fire. She looked over the fire at the Shaman -- still slightly confused and disoriented -- and more than a little wigged out.

He seemed to realize her fear as he busied himself by making the dying fire larger. After a few minutes of silence, while Willow tried to wrap her mind around the situation, the Shaman went over to a table and poured some liquid into a cup. He smiled as he brought it over to her.

"Drink this, it will help with the after affects of the spell," he said offering it to her.

"So what's the deal, you cast the spell and people can understand each other?" Willow asked, testing the spell. She reached up and took the cup, and then she took a sip of the strange tasting liquid and immediately felt better, more together, her brain finally deciding to start working.

"Yes and no," the Shaman answered. "There will always be things in your language that do not translate into understandable words in mine. For that I will see images, pictures if you will, of what you are thinking."

He seemed to think a moment and then asked confusion evident in his voice. "You do not have the same type of spell were you're from?"

Willow remembered reading something about how ancient peoples were able to communicate with each other despite language differences, but she never quite realized the implications. She guessed this was the best way in which to meet new tribes, the Shamans of both tribes coming together casting the spell so there could be no misunderstandings. She shook her head after all that happened to her that night this was just too much.

"Yeah, we have ways of translating all the languages for us, only we call them computers." She said jokingly, then realized the Shaman was very confused.

"I get an image of a little box. How can that cast spell?" he asked.

"Never mind," Willow answered. She sat up straighter, her mind was clearing and her body seemed to be refreshed. She looked down at her empty cup, " what was that stuff?"

When he answered it was her turn to be confused because she got an image of him chanting with a bird sitting next to a bowl? She blinked image away. He walked over to her took cup then placed it back on the table.

_'There was something she was forgetting….'_

"Why did you come to my land?" the Shaman asked turning around the face her. "Do you know about the two other magical beings that came before you?"

"Two other beings?" Willow repeated. The proverbial light going on above her head as she realized the Shaman was referring to Faith and Buffy. She got up onto her knees excited, " do you know where they are, can you take me to them? Is Buffy badly hurt?"

"Yes, I know where they are but before I take you to them I must understand why you created such an intense magical storm. If you are a dark sorcerer than those two beings could supply you with enough power to destroy my people." He said walking back around the fire and facing her.

Here was Willow chance to warn him…just how much should she tell him? Would he even believe her?

"I didn't create the storm; I was sent back by a Shaman to stop a terrible wrong. One of those magical beings, as you call them, is my best friend and I think that she is in trouble, and if I don't help her she could die." Willow ended her babble and stayed kneeling; instinctively knowing if she stood up at that moment the Shaman would take it as a threat.

"They are both made of the golden light of the sun, the goodness within them shines brightly. But one is under a curse, and the other one has some type of poison cursing through her body," he told her bluntly. "I am worried about the danger they could bring."

With his words Willow got the image of Buffy and Faith. Faith looked as if she had black tentacles spread throughout her body from her heart. Willow instantly recognized it as the type of spell that had to be cast over a long period of time. At first the person didn't realize they are under someone else's control because the spell used the victim's greatest desire against them. The irony of it was that just a simple talisman, just like the one Willow gave Buffy the night before Faith killed Allen, would have protected her from all aspects of the spell. With shocking clarity Crowley's words of blame came slamming back into Willow's mind: she had made protection talismans for each member of the scooby gang, including Faith. But because she had been so jealous of the time Buffy spent with the other slayer she never gave it to her.

"You must take me to them right now!" the young Witch demanded. The Shaman was shaking his head no.

"Why, do you come here with all these magical instruments," he said pointing at her pack. "By magical means you entered into my world disrupting the natural flows. If I hadn't felt the energy building then some of my people would have been caught in the storm and killed. I am sure that some of the whites have died."

"I'm sorry, I didn't cause the storm. Believe me when I say that if I do not reach my friend in time it will be disastrous for all of us. I made a mistake and I must correct it." Willow stood tears nearly welling up in her eyes -- only through the force of will did she keep them from spilling over.

"My friend is in a great deal of danger, you and your tribe are in danger!" She clenched her fists at her side, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Vampires are going to attack your tribe tomorrow! You must prepare for the attack! Faith, one of the Sun Souled can help you."

Then what the Shamans said caught up with her. "What magical instruments?"

At her words the Shaman picked up her packed turning it upside-down dumping everything on the soft furs at her feet. Willow instantly recognize the orb she used to restore Angel's soul. She also recognized her Book of Shadows, or at least, she thought it was her Book of Shadows. It had the same cover as her book, except that she just begun it less than a year ago and this book was filled. She reached down and picked it up -- it was just a simple spiral notebook that she bought for 75 cents at a yard sale. Yesterday she had only four spells in it. She opened it and read the ancient yellowed computer printout, the soul restoration spell. The very first spell she ever cast, the spell that nearly destroyed her best friend's life.

The original printout had notes written all over it, notes in her handwriting but she had never made them. She thumbed through the rest of a book finding that after her first four original spells everything was handwritten on various kinds of paper. Halfway through, a page was marked, and it was labeled 'Permanent Soul Restoration.' So Crowley cheated, she was stacking the deck in Willow's favor because the date of the spell was March 3rd 1938.

Nearly forty years in the future from this time, so Crowley needed Willow to succeed so much she broke rules or did she? Everything was just too confusing to the Witch, so Willow reverted back to the one thing that always steered her true -- her heart -- all that mattered was that these people and her best friend needed help.

And if they could get Faith and Buffy here in time then the tribe would be saved.

"You are going to be attacked and my friends, the Sun Souled as you call them, can help!." She stated clearly, resolve firming her voice.

Willow looked up at the Shaman and saw understanding in his dark eyes. "Do not worry about us, we have been fighting the two hearts for many seasons. This cavern is protected, no demon can enter without being invited by a living person."

"Okay, good, okay fine." Willow said as she thought that maybe Crowley was wrong. Somehow the old shaman had sent the book of Shadow's back with Willow; maybe that had changed things?

_'Damn, why can't I get rid of this feeling that I'm forgetting something?'_

"I will take you to them now. Maybe after they heal and rest they can help us purge the demons from the land before you take them back to their rightful place."

The little Witch didn't know if the Shaman had been reading her mind or just following the expressions on her face-either way it didn't matter. He carefully gathered up the things he had dumped on the furs and put them back into her pack for her.

He respectfully handed it back to her. As she was putting it back onto her shoulder she had a thought: "Hey, what do I call you?" She asked looking up into his deep brown eyes. _'Stop it Willow! Oz, remember him? And besides if we can stop the attack and help Buffy, you'll never see him again.'_

He paused; "Names have power." He explained to her and then seemed to make a decision. "I believe what the Crow said. I believe you." He looked her directly in the eyes, it wasn't a challenge, it was a sign of respect, one equal to another.

"I have many forms, and I've taken many 'names' but I am most like the wolf. So you may call me Wolf-like." He bowed his head in acknowledgment. "May I ask your name?"

"Huh?" The young witch muttered. "Oh, my name sure… I'm Willow."

He quickly looked up at her in shock and awe.

"Both have chosen you?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"I don't know what you mean?" Willow answered.

"The tree and the Crow have chosen you." he explained, fear and confusion on his face. And Willow must have had a matching look on her because he continued after a moment's hesitation. " The tree is your name, but the Crow chose you, I saw it."

And Willow suddenly remembered that the bird that flew at her didn't swoop away, it became a part of her, it merged with a part of her that was already there. It remembered her, and she remembered it. She was now the Crow…

But she couldn't be, no one died for her to seek revenge…. At least no one yet…. And then she just knew, or remembered from another life or time. The Crow wasn't always a bird of vengeance, that was Hollywood. It was the shapeshifter, the Law Maker, the trickster.

"I am Crow-like," she declared her voice full of awe. And the power of the spirit bird exploded into her body, the euphoria at finding a lost part of her left her giddy and drunk.

"Yes you are Crowley," Wolf-Like agreed with the first real smile on his face. The name caused Willow to crash down earth.

"You're right, " she told him slowly, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she had just met her older self.

"Crowley, means Crow-like. Oh, my god!" she said sinking to her knees. Realization that nothing had changed, that his people were still in danger stealing her voice for a moment.

_'How long was I asleep?'_ she thought frantically.

"You have to sound the alarm," she begged. "Crowley was right! The vampires are coming…."

And as he started to shake his head no as the first of the screams reached her ears.

"No, no, no! Not yet, it wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow night!" She shouted above the screaming followed by the angry growl of vampires that erupted in the outer chambers.

Wolf slowly turned to her; "it is tomorrow. The storm is blocking out the sun."

Willow could clearly see that he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the slaughter of his friends and family.

But, then his eyes hardened and the Witch had no time to react to the blow before his closed fist slammed into her temple. The world went black for only a few seconds; as Willow lay on the soft furs she wanted to protest that she could help! With all her new found power she could help him! Only her mind couldn't make her mouth work.

She saw the crow fly out of the wall again, and land next to her -- in her fogged mind it appeared as if the Shaman and the crow were talking. The crow turned its head so her eyes met and held Willow's and she felt a sudden disconnection with the world, as if the ground had dropped out from under her. She could see the Shaman covering up her prone body with the furs and skins of the ritual place; she could see her body seemingly change shape as it blended into the covering, hiding her from view. She saw him take one last look at the crow and then with a resigned sigh he turned and walked toward the exit to the cave pulling the wolf head of his coat over his head, wearing it as if it were a hat.

The last thing she saw as the crow reclaimed her attention was a huge gray wolf sliding out of the cave.

Faith woke to the feeling that something was wrong. She blinked her eyes open taking in the small alcove with a quick glance.

Nothing.

The tall slayer turned up her hearing trying to catch any unusual sound coming from the outer chamber of their sanctuary.

Still nothing.

Buffy let out a fretful moan next to her as she felt the blonde stir under her hand. She watched as blue-green eyes slowly blinked open signaling the tiny slayer's return to consciousness.

"Hey?" Faith whispered to her, hoping to see awareness, coherence, or at the very least recognition in those expressive orbs.

Something -- anything -- to give Faith hope that Buffy was coming out of it.

"Vampires?" the blonde croaked. "Vampires, lots of them, close?"

"No, just me," Faith answered disappointed that Buffy still seemed slightly delirious.

"No, Faith I feel them close by, an army of the creeps," Buffy croaked out then started coughing.

Faith could tell that Buffy's throat was sandpaper dry.

"Alright, I'll go check," the Brunette answered as she disengaged herself and stood up. "And I'll get you some water while I'm at it." She remembered and that she left the water in the antechamber of their cave.

Faith got up and left the enclosed portion of their hide-a-way. She slowly made her way to the main entrance of the cave, listening again for any sound that could indicate an attack. She wasn't really expecting to find anything -- other than maybe the wolf's return -- no reasonable vampire would be out hunting in a storm like the one that was currently raging.

She paused at the entrance and decided it was better to be safe than sorry -- especially since Buffy was still so weak. Faith walked out into the vicious snowstorm far enough to collect her clothes and the blanket from earlier in the night, still on the alert for some fiend.

She paused again, trying to extend her senses the way Buffy could, to try and feel if there was anything out in the night… and couldn't.

She sighed and went back into the cave knowing that, as fast as the snow was falling, all evidence of her brief foray into the storm would be covered in minutes.

Faith grabbed the water bottle and even though she was only gone a few moments, Buffy was sleeping soundly when she returned.

The taller slayer couldn't help thinking that the blonde slayer was as beautiful in repose and as she was awake.

"Oh God, have I've got it bad," Faith cynically told herself. Then she picked up her cross bow and sat on the dirt floor next to the bed. She leaned against the rock wall intent on keeping both a watch over the slayer, and a watch out for danger.

But, as before, being warm and dry lulled her back to sleep.

**Part Five**

Willow woke to the dying screams of the Shaman's tribe. She could smell the sweet stench of human flesh burning. She flashed on what her Great-grand parents had said about their time in the camps. Her mind was still fuzzy and she felt sick to her stomach, the word concussion kept floating through her brain.

She couldn't move for some reason so she continued to lie under the covers made up of animal skins and furs -- trying to get her bearings. Finally, the last of the screams stopped, though she could still hear muted voices at the opening to the sacred cave she was hiding in. Either the vampires couldn't cross the threshold, because of all the sacred symbols imbedded in the stone at the opening, or they didn't know she was there.

Since she couldn't move anyway, she decided to stay where she was for a while longer - besides, she felt so weak….

Faith opened sleep-crusted eyes to the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Buffy was curled on her side with her hair splayed out behind her asleep. All the worries that normally creased the Slayer's brow were smoothed out and she looked like an innocent 12-year-old, instead of The Chosen One with the weight of the world placed squarely on her shoulders.

Faith suddenly found it nearly impossible to breathe when hazel eyes opened and she was greeted by a soft smile. The smile transformed Buffy from beautiful into radiant. The Southie reached out to gently stroke a blonde strand from Buffy's face and placed it behind her ear. Marveling at the softness of her skin and the silky texture of her hair.

"Hey." Buffy whispered. Faith watched the slow blink as the older girl tried to clear the fuzziness from her mind. "Where are we?"

Faith froze and decided that part of the truth was better than an out right lie. "I don't know."

"Oh." Buffy said her eyes clouding and it appeared the she could barely keep them open. "Bathroom? Gotta go." The blonde mumbled, then clumsily tried the push at the covers.

Relieved that she didn't have to face the tough questions, Faith removed the blankets and then took Buffy into her arms.

The antechamber of their cave was frigid when Faith carried Buffy to place she had designated as the 'bathroom.' She noticed that the tarp she had put over the entrance last night had been some help but snow had still blown into the cave, and ice sickles hung from the roof. Getting an idea she quickly grabbed a cup and gathered up some of the ice.

By that time Buffy was ready to go back to bed, so Faith carried her back and settled her under the warm blankets. Faith sat back as Buffy drifted back off to sleep. She knew that she should check the leg wound soon but she wanted Buffy to get some rest. And as long as Buffy was asleep Faith could pretend that there was some chance that the blonde might forgive her.

Willow must dozed for while because when she opened her eyes this time the only light she could see was the flickering fire the shaman had built before the attack. Once again, she stayed prone, listening for sounds of lingering vampires.

After hearing nothing for a few minutes she decided she had to get up and see the carnage for herself. She painfully levered herself upright and staggered over to the fire. She had noticed torches next to it earlier when she had first entered the cave.

The witch was able to light one of the torches with the dying embers from the fire. She stood watching the torch slowly take hold and brighten the dark cave. She tried to take a deep breath to still her beating heart. A short bark of hysterical laughter escaped her lips, and she slapped her hand over her mouth lest more would slip free.

How funny was it that only yesterday all she had to do was put on her resolve face -- and her friends would give in to her every desire. Now she needed all the strength and all the resolve that she could muster just to turn around and walk out of the cave.

She knew that once she faced what the vampires did to the tribe her world would be changed—utterly and completely—nothing would ever be the same.

Gathering her courage about her Willow slowly pivoted and marched out to the main cavern. She was surprised at how light it was -- she could clearly see all the destruction, the smashed and burning tents, the slaughtered livestock, what really broke her heart were the children.

They were all dead. She wanted to stop; she wanted to cry she wanted to scream and shout at how unfair it was for those children to be dead, while she was alive.

She couldn't; she had to put the deaths, the pain that she had caused away. It was all just too much and if she started to cry now, she would never stop. She knew that Buffy and Faith were still alive, and she needed to figure out a way to find them. Since she doubted the Shaman had … survived.

She put the unneeded torch in a sconce and wandered through the remains of the American Indian's village wishing that she would go into shock. She had seen death before, she lived in Sunnydale, it was kind of hard to miss. Still, nothing had prepared her for this carnage.

Nothing could prepare her and she prayed that she would never get used to it.

Willow literally stumbled over him, falling on top of him. He was in the main pathway -- his body broken and bleeding -- his face...wasn't there.

Willow could tell it was him only by his blood soaked wolf-coat.

When he gasped, and Willow jumped up, she thought he was dead. She knelt by his side trying to figure out what to do.

He gasped again, it was a word in his native language, and Willow realized that the spell of understanding had apparently broken.

It was so sad that his last words in this life would never be understood; she would never know what he said. He choked on the words the second time, coughing up blood through the torn and ruined mouth. By the third time he said them the teenager thought that the phrase sounded familiar and Willow recognized it as his daughter's name.

_'No tears,'_ she told herself firmly. _'If I start crying I don't know if I can stop._'

The witch thanked the gods that the Shaman seemed to be beyond the physical agony of his wounds.

Then she truly realized: Crowley was right.

She couldn't stop the tears this time because now she believed it. She was the cause of all this -- it was her fault, she could accept that now. She stood, there was nothing she could do for the Shaman, for his tribe, and there was nothing she could for Buffy. She was no kind of Witch, she wasn't Crowley or at least not yet. She had no idea where Buffy and Faith were or even if they were still alive. And if she didn't know where to begin to look, then she couldn't find them. She couldn't do a locator spell because she had nothing of the girls in which to anchor it.

Crowley tried to change things, she tried to change things, but she had failed. So did that mean that no matter what she did; it wouldn't help? Were things written in stone?

_'No, I can't believe that, I've changed things just by being here. People have free will, Faith can change her mind, and I know that Buffy is alive. I can still do something to change the future.' _

Crowley proved that by sending her Book of Shadows back. Willow still couldn't think of the powerful old Shaman as herself. It was just too hard to think about that on top of everything else that she had been bombarded with in the past 24 hours.

The Book of Shadows was the key. But, how? She couldn't use most of the spells in the book, what little she saw of them they were way beyond her abilities at the moment.

Willow couldn't think. She always thought of herself as a good person-as a kind and caring individual-but now she saw it for the lie it was, she had done this, it was her fault. All those children who would never grow-up--never play again--never have a first date or get to see the changes that happened in the world in the next 50 years.

Dead. Gone. Lost.

She slowly looked around -- by the cavern entrance a beautiful dog was trying to stand up. He appeared to be some kind mix between a Coyote and Greyhound, but it was obvious that he would never run again. She could see, from almost all of away across the cavern, that his back legs were now useless -- something had smashed him across his back -- they were completely paralyzed. Still the dog continued to crawl, to the body of a child. For some reason Willow started towards him. She watched the dog as he made it to the body, he sniffed the child, and then, as if he just realized she was dead, the dog let out a horrendous howl of grief.

For some reason Willow felt self-conscious intruding on the dog's last moment with his.... What? What had the dead child been to that animal? Whatever they had been to each other--they were no more.

Her fault.

It was all her fault.

The young witch must have made a noise to alert the dog to her presence, because when he glanced up and saw her--his brown eyes locked with her green ones and they reflected the exact pain of failure she felt. The dog continued to watch her as she approached, begging her with his eyes to please just make it stop. To end the pain now.

Willow understood him exactly. And she had to literally and figuratively turn her back on him. She just didn't have strength of will or character to be able to take a life, any life. One of the few magical disciplines that Giles encouraged her to study was Wiccan healing magic. But, Willow thought it a waste of time; she wanted to be a powerful Witch so she could be Buffy's equal.

She'd become bored with Giles' droning lectures on the ethics and reasons behind each spell. Now, like everything else, it was her fault that she hadn't listened to Giles -- and understood the true essence of what her mentor was trying to invoke -- that her magical gifts had consequences.

A pitiful whining cut into her thoughts, and she glanced over her shoulder at the dog; he was licking the blood off of face of the dead little girl, as if trying to clean her up for the journey to the other side. The journey that Willow was too squeamish to grant him.

Then a thought occurred to her: there were no adults. All the bodies, besides the Shaman, were those of the children.

She quickly turned back to the dog and his child.

Why did the Vampires take all the adults, except the Shaman? Why wasn't he drained?

Then she knew....

_Gods, I'm dense sometimes,_ she thought. _The mayor needed an army-why not gather an entire tribe and change them? More than likely he would only have the men changed, and since a newly risen vampire needed to sate its hunger immediately that meant the women were nothing but food. _

She had to do something before the rest of the slaughter happened.

Why didn't the mayor just have the vampires change the tribe in the cave-why take the prisoners with them? So many questions and she had no answers.

"Think damn it!" The young witch yelled at the top of her lungs, trying to clear her head and to drown out the whining of the dog. _"The Book of Shadows has to be the key - why else had Crowley made it a point of sending it back with me - with the Orb?"_

Willow went back to where the dying Shaman lay. He was still alive; she see could his life force clinging to his body.

"Why wasn't he bitten or taken as food?" she asked. She knelt next to him, "and why did they leave you alive when they made sure everyone else was very, very, dead?"

The shaman took a huge breath and then slowly released it—his mouth opening wide as he did so—and Willow saw what could only be his soul finally leave.

Then before she could react she was pinned to the ground by the vampire that replaced his soul.

"Because they knew you were there, stuck where they couldn't reach you! You stupid bitch!" The vampire bragged, his yellow eyes gleaming with greed and hunger, his ravaged face already healing and forming into the ridges of the demon.

"How?" Willow was just able to squeak out as the vampire pressed his weight down on her chest.

"How what, meal? How did I change so fast? It's a simple enough spell for Vincent, the first lieutenant of my Lord, to perform." The vampire reached down and roughly pushed Willow's head to the side exposing her neck.

"And once I make it back to the Lord with word of where your two slayer friends are holed up-I will feast on Slayer pain and blood!" He continued to gloat, drawing out Willow's misery.

The young witch was terrified for Buffy and Faith-she knew that the two slayers together, at full strength would have a hard time defeating an army made up the turned tribe, but with Buffy in gods-knows-what kind of shape they were doomed.

So what was the difference, Willow thought, between them being Mayor chow or Vamp food-I still failed them. With a resigned sigh Willow closed her eyes and waited to feel fangs tear into the skin of her neck sealing her friend's fate.

She was totally unprepared for the Vampire's attacking growl to change into a scream of pure rage and pain as the pressure holding Willow's head was released. She looked up to see the Vampire smoking; she couldn't understand why, until the he started clawing at the coat. Then she knew the coat was Holy. It was a symbol of Wolf-like's status as a shaman or holy man for his tribe. How the vampires that changed him she didn't know and it wasn't for Willow to worry about. It was time for something to finally go right for the witch.

She pushed at the over balanced Vampire with all her strength and was rewarded when he fell off of her. As soon as she was free she rolled to her feet and was running sacred to the cave before the vamp realized it.

Despite her head start and the vampire having to deal with the coat-it was only by grabbing the burning torch and waving it in the Vamp's face that allowed her to finally escape.

The first thing she saw as she stumbled into the cave was the bag with the Book of Shadows in it, along with the Orb of Thesulah....

**Chapter Six**

Faith would be ready when Buffy woke again. She had gathered more icicles for the Slayer and had the medical supplies out and ready to use. The last time Faith had checked the storm was still raging. _'I sure wish Buffy would wake up.' _ The dark Slayer thought, as she sat next to Buffy watching the steady rise and fall of her breathing. Glad that she was sleeping so peacefully, yet dreading the confrontation to come. A part of her just wanted to get the inevitable fight over with, while another part just wished that they could stay like this in the cave forever.

_'Or maybe not exactly this, as nice as it is to be able to watch Buffy without the worry of getting caught; I do want her to wake up because I miss her.'_

As if on command, the blonde opened her eyes and Faith couldn't contain the smile that she felt splitting her face.

"Hello." Faith said as the Buffy blinked her eyes clear.

"Faith?" the blonde questioned. "What's going on? What happened?" And Faith knew that her wish about getting things over with and out in the open was about to come true.

"You were hurt, we're in a cave and it's snowing." The Southie answered Buffy, hoping that would appease her for the moment. All of a sudden Faith was frightened beyond all reason at what Buffy's reaction might be.

"Hurt?" Faith watched as Buffy got a distant look, trying to remember the past day. "We were patrolling …." Buffy shook her head, "I can't remember…. There's something I need to remember …." Buffy shook her head. "What happened?"

Faith let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding, then an entire series of lies ran through her mind, _'if Buffy can't remember then it would be ok, I could tell her anything …but what if she remembers it clearly later? I want to earn her trust back, I'd do anything to get her to just like me and starting fresh with a lie is wrong …only if I don't lie then she might never trust me or like me….'_

"Faith!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Buffy's shout as the Slayer struggled into a sitting position. "What happened?" she demanded. "Is that such a hard thing to tell me?"

And now Faith could tell that Buffy was pissed off. _'Well, damn it! What did I do now? Can't she see I'm doing everything for her? Couldn't she show a little gratitude?'_

"I told you what happened!" she yelled, standing with her hand clenched at her sides. Then she wondered at her reaction, _'why am I so angry all of the sudden? It just seems like everything I feel about Buffy is all blown up.' _

Faith watched as Buffy tried to stand in answer to the threat, only to gasp and fall back down, grabbing her injured leg.

Faith remained standing, and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on her face. "I said you were hurt." She told Buffy mildly, enjoying the pain she could feel coming off her.

"What did you do to me?" Buffy asked and Faith could see her trying to swallow the panic at being helpless. Faith loved the power, loved the control she now had.

_'The Boss was right; this was the only way to get her to see me. To know me, once she fears and respects me then she'll love me, she'll have no choice.'_ Even as Faith thought those words they seemed 'wrong' somehow.

She looked down at Buffy and watched as she struggled to stand. Pain etched on the smaller girl's face and sweat beaded on her forehead as Buffy was finally able to lever herself up, leaning heavily against the wall of the cave. Faith was then amazed when Buffy bit back a small cry and pushed off the cave wall into an unsteady fighting stance.

"Tell me what you did to me and where we are …" The blonde bit out between gasps for air. Faith was struck dumb at the determination she saw in Buffy. To have demon poison in her system, to have that kind of leg wound, to have been so sick and yet, to be able to stand, ready to fight through her sheer force of will.

Buffy was glorious.

But even as Faith thought that, she saw the familiar paleness creeping up Buffy's neck and into her face. She saw the blonde Slayer's eyes becoming glassy. Buffy started to sway, Faith looked down at her leg and saw blood seeping through the bandage into a growing circle on her thigh. Then Faith realized that Buffy was still nude from the waist down, a fact that she hoped the other Slayer didn't notice.

"Sit down." Faith ordered.

"No," Buffy answered in a harsh tone, matching the one Faith used.

Faith turned away and tried to reel in her anger. She knew that fighting was not what she wanted to do. Again she questioned herself, _'why are my emotions always out of control around her?'_

"Why … am I here?" Buffy asked behind her. Biting out the words as the rage built inside her. Faith knew that Buffy was using the anger as a means of staying upright. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her on her feet. Faith braced her hands on the side wall of the cave, arms rigid as she took deep breaths trying to calm down, trying not turn around and do the last thing in the world she wanted to do.

Hit Buffy. Just like her father would hit her.

"You're here because it was the only way I could keep him away from you." Faith slowly answered, realizing that she had to tell the truth, she had to face Buffy and for the first time be honest. She had to be honest, not only with the blonde Slayer, and with herself.

"What are you talking about Faith?" She could hear the confusion and a touch of fear in Buffy's voice. She turned around to face the older girl and was struck at how small and vulnerable Buffy looked at that moment. She looked weaker now than when she had been unconscious because now Faith could see the fear in the Slayer's eyes--and she couldn't stand it.

"The Mayor was going to enspell or drug or something you and then have his vampires … feed off of you … break your legs and arms so you couldn't escape and then continuously …." The words died in her throat as she saw the effect they were having on Buffy. And somehow Faith knew that Buffy believed her. That the Mayor would have figured out a way to capture her and do the things Faith described.

Buffy eyes rolled up and she collapsed into a dead faint.

Willow watched as the newly ensouled vampire sat on the floor of the cavern wailing. She was exhausted beyond all measure but she had to remain awake because the vampire had tried to suicide twice already. It was only blind luck that she had been able to prevent him.

"Please, I know you can understand me …." She pleaded with him again. She had been talking to him for hours, hoping that she could get him to understand her reasons for cursing him. "You are my only chance to help save my world." Willow hoped that if she repeated her pleas enough, then eventually some of the horrible grief would give way and the true nature of Wolf-like's soul would shine through.

"It's gone, it's all gone." He mumbled through a thick accent making the English words sound strange.

"I know they are …" Willow started to say as she moved closer to him; only to be thrown back when he erupted off the cold ground of the cave.

"You don't understand, you still have it, I don't." He yelled at her as he started to pace in the small area between the sacred cave and the larger cavern. Willow had tried to keep him confined to the small space in fear that she would fall asleep and he would escape to die.

"You are still Crowley! You can feel everything around you! I have nothing!" Wolf–like collapsed to his knees. "I knew there was a cycle and reason to the world because I could feel it, I could live it." He dropped his face into his hands, sobbing.

"Now I have nothing," he repeated.

"But I do!" Willow yelled, half in frustration and half in pain. "I know I'm going to have to live for rest of my life with your blood on my hands," she cried, crawling to vampire. "I don't want any more stains on my soul, please, please help me." She told him, pulling his hands away from his face. "You know where my friend is, you know how to do things. Please help me," she begged.

The vampire looked down her. It felt like he was searching her face for answers, then he looked away at the destruction that was his life. At the dead bodies of the children and the animals. Willow followed his gaze and she was sickened by it all.

"Please help me keep this from happening in my time, to my world?" She asked him quietly. He turned back to her, capturing her eyes with his … looking away he nodded.

"I will take you to them if you will kill me?" What could Willow say but yes.

Richard Wilkins paced the office of his ranch house. He had been able to scry the magical disturbance to within a few miles of his back forty. It worried him that there was new player in town …even though the power signature seemed familiar. It was bad enough that he had to share the power of the Hellmouth with that idiot Balthazar. Now someone with the kind of power that he'd only dreamed about was right on his doorstep and he was stuck in this house until the snow stopped.

He sighed as he sat back behind his desk. He hadn't thought moving out into this uncivilized wilderness would be easy but he never expected so many magical troubles. He and the First had a very distinct deal and plan for this area; still, all these minor demons vying for power had set him back at least 10 years.

If he could just come up with something, some show of force that would put him undisputedly on top of the food chain. Something that would make him the undisputed leader of the Hellmouth.

Faith looked at the wound in Buffy's leg. A thick scab had formed over the top of the deep wound and she didn't know what she should do. It was clear that the tiny Slayer was running a fever but Faith didn't know if it was from the poison or an infection that she couldn't see. Whichever it was didn't matter, because taking care of Buffy right now was beyond her meager knowledge.

She didn't know if she should keep the Slayer covered in the chilled air of the cave or let the blanket stay off. Faith stood up and began to pace in the small space that she now thought of as their bedroom. After the initial magically fed burst the storm had died down to a steady snowfall. Last time she went out to get Buffy some ice she thought the snow was about 2 feet deep and the snowfall rate had slowed to just about an inch an hour.

She could make it to the ranch now, she was sure of it. Plus, the wolf hadn't returned, of this she was sure. Faith had checked all around the cave for any sign of the predator. There were no tracks in the snow.

"Faith?" The brunette heard her whispered name and kneeled next to Buffy.

"I'm here," she told the blonde. She could see that Slayer was alert and aware despite the fever.

"Tell me what you did," Buffy's tone of voice was neutral. Faith delayed a moment by adjusting the blanket so it was covering the blonde Slayer.

"Please Faith, I need know what you did?" Buffy asked again, her expressive face calm. "I remember what you said about the Mayor's plan, tell me about your part." Faith looked down into hazel eyes made bright with the fever burning in the young girl. And at this moment Buffy did look like a young girl half her age.

"I-I went to the Mayor … to try and get information …." Faith stopped; she couldn't say the words to Buffy. How could she? _'How can I explain what he came to mean to me? How do I tell her that all my plans changed in a blink of an eye after meeting him.'_

"It's ok Faith, just tell me," Buffy told her again. And Faith looked down at the blonde, watched as a shiver ran through Buffy's body and the brunette didn't know if was from pain or fever. One thing that Faith did know what was that Buffy was growing weaker and if she didn't get her some help she would die.

"I-I need to go get someone who can help you." Faith said, standing up quickly and nearly knocking over the crossbow leaning against the wall.

"No Faith!" Buffy tried to shout but her voice was too weak. Then the Slayer tried to sit up only to lay back down when her leg protested the movement. "Don't run from this, from us!"

Faith was in a panic and didn't understand where it was coming from. All she knew was that she had to get out of the cave, had to get away from Buffy.

"I gotta get help." She mumbled as she pushed aside the tarp separating their little bedroom from the rest of the cave. "I can't let you die!" She shouted back as she dashed to the main cave's entrance. She threw back the icy, snow covered tarp, only thinking about escaping Buffy's calm questions … only to run straight into a … vampire.

**Chapter Seven**

Faith struggled to get up out of the tangle of Slayer and vampire limbs. She stuck him twice across the jaw, two crushing blows that stunned him. She then tried to jump to her feet but the snow and ice around her made her slip. Faith landed directly back on top of the prone vampire. It was then that she noticed he wasn't fighting back. His deep brown eyes staring up into her's in resignation. She had seen that look one other time on a vampire … Angel.

"Faith stop!" She heard Willow as she slid down the hill and landed in a heap next to the Slayer. "He has a soul; please don't stake him." Willow begged, sitting in the frozen slush. Faith couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What? Have you gone native?" Faith asked, pointing at the deerskin boots and coat Willow had on. The dark Slayer's rage began to build again. "Will you Scooby's follow her anywhere? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" The Slayer screamed at Willow as the rage burned through her. The Boss was right; no matter what she did she would never be able to get Buffy alone long enough for her to see the real person. The Slayer came to her feet slipping and sliding on the icy snow. She felt her pockets for a stake and when she didn't find one she reached up to break a branch off of the small tree next to the entrance of the cave.

"Faith please no!" Willow pleaded with the Slayer. Giving Faith a rush at the power she held over the perfect little best friend of the perfect little Slayer, who had the perfect mother and Watcher.

"This will teach you to leave me the hell alone!" Faith screamed as she dropped to one knee fully intent on driving the stake through the vampire's heart. As she started the downstroke of the stake she felt Buffy behind her and stopped the wood inches from the vamp's chest. Breathing heavily, she glanced over her shoulder to see Buffy standing just outside of the cave with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The blonde Slayer was standing barefoot in the ice, the sweat on her face freezing, while her whole body shuddered.

"Faith, please?" Buffy whispered the request. And Faith's rage chilled once again, as her uncontrollable emotions swung back to love and admiration for Buffy.

_'How can she be on her feet? How can she even be standing?'_ The brunette thought, watching Buffy's swaying become more pronounced.

Faith jumped up and gathered the blonde into her arms as the tiny Slayer's knees started to buckle.

"We have to talk about this Faith." Buffy told her as the brunette looked down into her pale face. "I'm beginning to remember what happened and I need to know why?" Bright hazel eyes pleaded for Faith to open up and tell her.

"What's wrong with her?" Willow asked, following as Faith gently placed Buffy down on the bed she'd made and pulled the other blanket up to her chin... At the redhead's question the rage Faith felt earlier tried to surge back to the surface but she pushed it down.

_'Questions, questions! At how I fucked up! At how messed up I am … I hate them all …no I don't.'_ Faith stroked a strand of wet blonde hair out of Buffy's face. She pulled every bit of resolve she had together …. _'I have to tell her. I have to tell her now ….'_

"Faith, please. Let me help you." Buffy said, grabbing hold of Faith's hand. And all the resolve shattered as her control was lost.

"I don't need your damn help!" Faith shouted, violently jerking her hand out of Buffy's grip. "I tried to do everything to get you to like me and all you did was ignore me!" Standing up, she bumped into Willow. When she saw the redhead she shoved her so hard that she flew into the tarp separating the bedroom from the rest of the cave. The Wiccan came to rest on her stomach.

Faith watched Willow push herself to a sitting position. A dark trill rose up the Slayer's spine as she saw the panic forming on Willow's face. The Slayer slowly walked up to her prey. She was enjoying the feelings of fear and failure she could smell coming off Willow like a fine wine.

She heard a guttural cry and looked up to see the Vampire pounding at the invisible barrier to the cave. He was unable to gain entrance now that the cave was the home of living people.

She smiled at him. "You're next." She promised him as she reached down and pulled Willow to her feet by her hair. Grabbing the Wiccan by her throat she purred into her ear. "How do you want it Red? Hard or fast?" She lifted the redhead up against the back wall of the cave. Faith could feel her fingers slowly squeezing the life out of the girl and she loved it.

_'The power! This is true power! This is what the Boss has been trying to show me.'_ She thought as she watched Willow's face turn red. _'I want to see if her eyes will bulge out of her skull like they do on TV.'_

"Faith no!" She heard Buffy's weak shout and a small hand tried to pull Faith away from her prey. The dark Slayer carelessly slapped the blonde, sending her flying against the far wall where she lay still. Momentary distracted, she loosened her hold on the Wiccan and then felt something slap her in the chest. The odor of pine rose up to engulf her. She looked down and Willow was holding some kind leather pouch over her heart.

"What? This is your plan? You're going to subdue me with an air freshener?" The Slayer asked, grabbing the bag out of Willow's hand, intent on throwing it away ….

…. Then she was struck with a blinding white light. It pierced through her eyes and raced down her spine causing her to crumple to her knees. The bag started to burn her as she felt something being pulled out of her …. Faith fell to the ground and then everything faded away.

Willow lay on the cold floor of the cave just trying to force air in through her bruised throat. She could still hear Wolf-like pounding on the barrier. She looked at Faith's crumpled form lying in front of her. The girl didn't look so intimidating unconscious.

When the worst of the dizziness passed Willow sat up and waved to Wolf-like that she was fine. She didn't think it would work but she still tried the barrier.

"Come in."

Nothing.

The barrier didn't fall.

The witch pulled herself to her feet using the wall for support. Exhaustion was weighing her down. It was then that she saw Buffy's nearly nude form laying unconscious against the far wall of the cave. Willow stumbled over to her, thinking that it would be ironic if she had come this far to save her and then cause her death. Willow concentrated on looking at the Slayer from the waist up; she was embarrassed that the blonde was partially undressed.

"Buffy com'on wake-up." She told the Slayer as she rolled her over.

"Hun?" Buffy mumbled, shivering. There was no way Willow could lift her and dragging her back to where Faith had set things up was out of the question. So was leaving her in the cold.

"Buffy!" the witch shouted and lightly slapped the Slayer's cheek. "Buffy you've got to wake up enough to invite Wolf-like in. Come on, you can say the words."

"Com' 'n," The Slayer slurred and then fell limp.

The vampire immediately stepped into the cave and rushed over to Willow.

"Let me care for her." He ordered, as Willow stood and backed away. Wolf-like scooped the tiny Slayer up and carried her back to the bed. He began examining her closely as Willow just stared after him. After a few moments the Witch was able to rouse herself out of the stupor that she had slipped into enough to find some rope and tie up Faith.

The spell the Mayor had used to control Faith might have been broken, but Willow didn't know how the dark Slayer might react once she woke up.

"Crowley, I need you." Wolf-like called to the witch.

He was bent over, looking at something on Buffy's thigh. Willow tried not to look below Buffy's waist, instead staring intently at her face. She had always had something of a crush on the Slayer and she thought that might have been the root of her jealousy over Faith. The vampire, noticing Willow's discomfort, covered up the Slayer except for her leg.

"I think this has gone bad … I don't know …." He told her and the witch could hear the frustration in his voice and saw one bloody tear squeeze out and run down his pale face. "I need you to look into it for me."

Willow didn't understand. "How can I 'look into it' I see what you do?" She asked him, wondering what he wanted her to do. He was the Shaman, the Healer, she was just a computer geek.

He dropped his head, dashing at his eyes, "I no longer have that ability. I-I can't tell if it is sickness from this wound gone bad or a demon. If it is the wound then I can help her, if not then …." He left the rest unsaid. "You are Crowley." He told her looking back over his shoulder catching her eyes in his.

Willow let out a sigh; she so didn't know what he wanted her to do or how to do it. She just knew she had to try. She nodded.

"Sit down next to her and take her hand." Willow did as she was told. "Take deep breaths, pretend that you are in a pool of warm water. There is a leaf directly in front of you." Wolf-like's baritone was heavenly to listen to and Willow found that she could easily follow what he was saying.

"When you breathe in pull the leaf to you …." Willow could see the leaf and she took a deep breath. "That's right, now blow the leaf away from you …." The young witch could feel her body relaxing, this really wasn't so different from what Giles was trying to teach her. Only Giles never used a focus point, so her mind ran wild.

"Now feel your friend's hand … without opening your eyes imagine what she looks like …" Wolf-like continued to walk her through it. Willow could see Buffy's hand in her mind's eye, when he told her to imagine what Buffy looked like the witch saw her friend healthy and whole, laughing at one of Xander's jokes.

"Keep your eyes closed and look at her now …." And Willow could see it.

"There is blackness on Buffy's leg." She told Wolf-like, her voice sounding slurred, as if she had been drinking.

"Is it sickness or poison?" Wolf-like asked slowly. Willow tried figure it out but she really didn't know what she was seeing. "You are doing well Crowley. Keep breathing. Feel, little tree, feel her. You love her with all your heart, feel your love."

Willow concentrated on breathing, she thought about her love for the blonde, only now was she finally free to admit it, that she did love Buffy with all her heart … And … she realized that she just wasn't 'In Love' with the Slayer. She realized that she bad been so afraid of the love she felt that she had pushed it away. She was so frightened of being Gay that she had stopped reaching out to her best friend. She had stopped showing Buffy that she loved her and that had hurt and confused the Slayer.

"Now little tree, is it poison or sickness?" Now that Willow had found peace with Buffy, now that the young girl realized that they were soul mates, they were destined to meet and fight side by side, the witch could tell exactly what was wrong with her friend.

Willow opened her eyes and placed Buffy's hand under the blanket. "It's both." She told Wolf-like. "She was poisoned but something, maybe her Slayerness, fought it off. The leg is infected." Willow sat up onto the backs of her legs and reached out to pull the blanket down so she could get a better look at the wound. She was no longer embarrassed about seeing Buffy partially nude because now she knew the true nature of her love.

Willow already knew how stupid she had been and how much damage she had caused. Nothing would be accomplished if she fell apart again; she just hoped for the miracle that would mend Faith's damaged heart and help her find Buffy's love. The "Gay" question no longer held any fear for the Wiccan.

Wolf-like's sigh brought Willow out of her thoughts. "I know how to draw the sickness out and keep her fever down." He said, touching the red area around the wound. "I also know of something to help her rest easier but that plant is by the river … I will be back. Keep her warm and if she wakes make her drink as much water as she can…." Wolf-like stood and walked over to Faith, he then checked her bonds. He picked the cup of water sitting on the floor by Buffy and poured it over the ropes. "When the bindings dry they will tighten around her wrists and ankles—she will be unable to break free."

He walked toward the entrance of the cave, stopping before going out into the snowy night. "When your friend is well you will honor your pledge?" He asked without looking back.

Willow was stunned but still answered truthfully. "Yes, I will kill you."

Wolf-like nodded and left.

TBC


	2. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Willow wandered around the cave checking the various supplies, the amount of propane left, and the different foods. As far as evil-hide-aways go it was well stocked. There were eight boxes of Meals Ready to Eat from some military base. Willow remembered reading that the new freeze-dry technology allowed MRE's to be stored up to forty years without them going bad.

Forty years? She'd be nearly fifty-eight in forty years and her best friend's mother would still only be a gleam in the eyes of her grandparents.

1899, she was in 1899. Remember the Maine; American imperialism was at a fever pitch, Manifest Destiny. Maybe if she stayed she could stop some of the Muckraker newspapers from pushing us into the First World War? Without defeating Germany and abusing them so badly afterward Hitler might never have gained his following . . .

Or what about Social Darwinism? Maybe she could help implement the "New Deal" before industrialists pushed the world into The Great Depression? The Depression happened because of corporate fascism. So many things she learned in history that were going to happen could be prevented . . . except, now that she remembered it, women didn't even have the right to vote yet.

"No, Faith, please . . ." Willow looked back into the tiny alcove at Buffy. The Slayer was tossing in her sleep. Willow didn't know what to do . . . if she woke Buffy up then she would be in pain, if she didn't then the nightmare might turn into a terror. Willow felt like she was planted to the spot by her indecision. After a few moments the blonde seemed to settle back into a peaceful sleep.

Forty years . . . _'By the time my best friend is born, I'll be 99 years old. I don't know anyone 99 . . . Am I really going to have to stay here? Am I really going to have to stay here and guard the Hellmouth until Buffy's able . . . oh God, I've already done it.'_

Willow started her aimless wandering again until she found herself staring down at Faith. The dark slayer, the evil one, didn't look so evil at the moment. She, too, was crying in her sleep_. 'Everyone is crying in their sleep . . . Everyone is crying and it's my fault.'_ She looked at the protection amulet that Wolf-like had draped around Faith's neck. _'I've caused so much damage. I've caused so much grief. Why couldn't I have given Faith that amulet, why? Why must I pay so much for just one mistake?'_

There were no answers for her so Willow did the next best thing she could think of–she sat down on the ground next to Buffy's bed to keep watch. She had to take things one step at a time, first they had to get Buffy better, then she had to figure out a way to get Buffy and Faith home. However once she sat down, just like Faith before her, the warmth of the cavern combined with her exhaustion put her to sleep.

Faith stared in horror as the huge monster drew the knife across Katie's chest. The young Slayer struggled with Mr. Trick and the two other vampires holding her.

"We found her for you," Mr. Trick told the monster "It wasn't hard, another dime bag and her mother set everything up." All Faith could see, as the vamp dragged her into the cold deserted warehouse, were Katie's eyes. Bloodshot and nearly swollen shut, Katie still held herself with the dignity Faith had grown to depend on.

"Good, more to join our little party," the monster said as he turned to leer at Faith. As she got a better look at the huge monster she saw that he was actually a vamp--an old one--a very old one. He still had the hoofs and bat ears--even the Master the other Slayer had killed hadn't look like this one.

"Stay calm Faith," Katie said, only to have her face smashed the next instant by--what--just what was the monster's hand called? Katie fell limp in her chains, the ties the only thing holding the Watcher up.

"I was getting tired of her anyway," the huge vamp shrugged. Faith was able to see Katie clearly for the first time when the vamp moved and she knew, the last blow had killed her. Just like that Katie was dead. Faith watched as the last of her Watcher's blood spilled on the floor. She watched as the only person who ever loved her died--and rage filled her.

She didn't know she could feel such power. As she looked up into the monster's eyes

she kicked out with her steel toed boots and connected solidly with the vamp holding her. Then before she knew what she was doing she grabbed the knife out of the monster's hands and slashed him across the face with it.

He backed up howling and then she was tackled to the floor and her world became one made up of fists--blow after blow landed on her body. Kick after kick, until she was finally able to push up to her feet and she ran . . .

And ran and ran . . . knowing that the only person in the world who could save her was the other Slayer. The other Slayer had killed the Master, the other Slayer had killed Lothos, the other Slayer had killed the Judge. The other Slayer was perfect; the other Slayer would understand her fear and her hopes.

They would be best friends, she would be safe.

Faith's journey across the country was a blur of one nightmare after another. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat . . . she imagined the other Slayer to be like Xena, tall, proud, the true Warrior that Faith could never be--and then she met her.

A fucking tiny, blonde, California Valley girl--Buffy had everything--a mother that loved her and was down with the Slayer lifestyle. A Watcher who was alive and friends--real friends--would die for her type friends.

There was no place for Faith in Buffy's life.

Faith didn't know when she had woken up from the dream of her Watcher's death--her thoughts seemed to run together--it all seemed to run together. She could see it all as if her soul had been laid bare. How hurt she was that Buffy wasn't some mythical hero who could make everything better. How angry Faith was that Buffy was just as big a mess as she was, just in another way . . .

No Faith was the bigger mess, Buffy had never killed a human.

Faith could see all her mistakes lined up before her, she could touch them, understand them, but she would never be able to forgive herself for the pain she had caused. She killed people; she'd kidnapped Buffy and brought her here. She had wanted to see Buffy suffer and she had gotten her wish.

Only now Faith couldn't understand why she had done it?

Why had she been so angry? Why had she gone against everything Katie stood for? Katie would be so ashamed of her Slayer.

Faith wanted to hide her head in her hands and couldn't--they were tied--it was only what she deserved. She was a murderer, she should be tied up.

"Faith? Are you awake?" _'Fuck! Willow. So Glenda, the good witch of the west really is here. Like duh, who else tied me up?'_

Faith blinked opened gritty eyes to see Willow kneeling in front of her with a cup of water. And the shit just keeps on rolling, she just could not take Willow being nice to her, she couldn't--however what choice did she have-–she was the one who was screwed up. Faith knew now if was time to take her punishment.

"Are you evil Faith or good Faith?" Willow's quietly asked question caught her off guard.

"Huh?" she mumbled realizing that her throat was dry.

"Here drink some water," Willow told her holding the cup up. At Faith's suspicious look, the Wiccan added. "It's just water, I promise. The time of lying or being mean or jealous is over–for the both of us."

Faith didn't know what to think. Was the super friend rubbing her mistakes in her face? She allowed Willow to hold the cup while she leaned over to drink. The water helped ease the dryness in her throat.

After she finished drinking she noticed that the tarp separating the small bedroom alcove was pulled closed and that Buffy was on the other side. She couldn't see the Slayer and that made her pulse pound in terror. She tried to stand but both her hands and feet were tied. Faith didn't know how Willow knew why she was panicking but the Wiccan grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"Faith look at me, she's ok. I love her too, remember?" Willow's words reached the young girl and Faith stilled. Was her love of Buffy that clear? Did everyone know how much she cared about the blonde except Buffy?

"Wolf-like cleaned her wound and gave her something to help her fever. It helps her sleep, that's why we moved you out here so we could talk." Willow said with a small sad smile. Faith was too confused and groggy to speak; she remembered the vamp with a soul from earlier. She remembered the rage she felt at Willow, she remembered it, she just didn't feel it, And that confused her too.

"Ok, so I'm starting things off? Huh?" Willow said as she stood up. "I can do this, I have to do this," the Wiccan began to pace. While Willow's back was turned Faith checked the bonds and found she couldn't break them. Then Faith realized she didn't want to break them. Willow had tied her up; it's what she would have done in the same situation.

"Habit," the dark Slayer said out loud drawing Willow's attention.

"Excuse me?" Willow asked and now the confusion was written on her face. Faith could only shake her head, she couldn't come close to explaining that she wasn't angry or upset with the witch . . . she was just sick at herself.

"Right, nothing? Ok I can do this, Crowley said to try begging . . ." Willow wasn't making any sense and Faith began to worry. The witch turned towards her, "Faith would you please forgive me?"

"What the fuck?" was all Faith could say.

'_I'm the murderer, I'm the kidnapper, and she's asking me to forgive her? Willow, holier than thou Willow, who has the two perfect parents and lives in a great big house?_

"What are you . . . why do . . . " the more Faith stumbled, the more her confusion grew, and when she was confused and frustrated she always fell back on the one thing she could depend on--anger.

"Just what the Hell are you playing," she shouted. "Tie the psycho murderer up and then have your fun with the mind games?" When the word murderer left her mouth it was like she had hit the Wiccan. All color drained out of Willow's face and she honestly thought the girl would faint.

"How many Faith? How many more died? Besides Alan Finch how many!" Willow choked out the words as she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. All the anger flowed out of Faith once again because she knew that Willow's reaction wasn't some part of a mind game or a way to rub her nose in--her mistakes--her murders.

_'Oh God I killed people! I took my knife and shoved it into anyone the Boss told me too! I'm a killer, I'm a killer!'_ She knew what she was doing, she understood the words, but sitting there watching Willow as the witch crumbled to the floor of the cave suddenly drove everything Faith had done home.

The dark Slayer remembered hideous power she felt as she pushed the knife into her victims, the warm gush of blood on her hands drove her wild with pleasure. _'I became the monster. I am the monster. God I killed a father! Just like Dad, we were happy before, mom was a real mom before he died and now . . . I did the same thing. I am the monster--I became what Katie died protecting me from--I'm worse, I have a soul.'_

The horror of what she had done the past few months was overwhelming her, until her vamp-dar screamed into the red, instantly snapping her out of it. Faith looked up to see the vamp from earlier push aside the tarp and step next to her . . . the Slayer was fighting to escape her control so she could kill him. But Faith kept it under control, no more. She would never kill another--human or what ever he was—she wouldn't kill for pleasure again.

Faith watched as he stalked up to Willow and pulled the witch off the floor of the cave. He held her up by her arms, shaking her hard once.

"Enough!" the vamp shouted into the witch's face and when it didn't appear like she heard him, he shook her again. "Enough! Enough of these worthless tears, enough of feeling sorry for yourself! Enough!"

Faith was shocked speechless. Willow lifted her bloodshot eyes to the vamp and he dropped her. Her legs folded up under her like they were overcooked noodles. She fell onto her side, however Faith could tell that the Witch was calming down. She was reining in her grief and despair.

Staring down at the Wiccan, the vamp took a few unneeded breaths then stalked over to the entrance of the cave, stopping just short of the sunlight outside. His hand clenched at his side as if he wanted to hit something, anything, or maybe he just wanted to take one more step--the Slayer couldn't tell.

It was then that Faith noticed it was much warmer than she remembered, _'so the storm is finally over?'_ she thought.

"Faith," Willow asked. The Witch was sitting on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped around them. "Are you still evil or can I release you?" The sound of defeat in those softly spoken words nearly broke the Slayer's heart.

"Faith, I need to know," Willow paused and the Slayer watched as she wiped her face on her bent knees. The girl seemed to shrink before Faith's eyes.

Then the Witch's words seem to get through to her and she was even more confused. Was she evil? Of course she was, less than 24 hours ago she was a killer for hire. Less than a day ago she had drugged and kidnapped the woman she loved! _'God what's wrong with Glenda ? Has she gone mental?'_

Willow seemed to understand her confusion because she stood up and walked over to the Slayer.

"You were under a spell, Faith," the redhead explained kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"What are you, how do you," the Slayer started to ask, all kinds of questions running through her mind. How could she be under a spell? Hope sprung up, maybe she wasn't the monster?

Faith looked up into Willow's eyes begging her to tell her that she wasn't at fault, that she didn't kill those people.

"The spell was insidious in that it enhanced your darkest emotions," the Wiccan explained. But that just made Faith more confused, if all it did was make her feel worse then she was still responsible because she knew what she was doing, she knew everything she was doing was wrong, only she just didn't care--now she does.

_'Oh God how I care!'_

Faith couldn't wrap her mind around it; she had so many questions. She felt Willow's hand on her shoulder and when she glanced up the witch had a knife in her hand. "I'm taking your silence to mean that you aren't bad anymore, turn around."

Willow cut the ropes that held her and Faith rubbed her wrist as the blood rushed back into her hands. She was still in shock at what Willow had told her.

The witch then picked up the 'air freshener' that was now draped around her neck. She hadn't realized that it was there.

"As long as you wear this then you are safe from other spells," Willow told her sadly.

"Just what is going on here, Red?" Faith asked again, only to be interrupted by Buffy's weak voice.

"Faith?" And the dark Slayer was up and moving before she had consciously registered the fact that Buffy called for her. Knowing that Willow was there, knowing that Faith had betrayed her, Buffy called for her.

Mayor Wilkins stood next to his horse as he watched some of the shopkeepers clean up the town. He was anxious to get out and start tracking down what was responsible for the magical disturbance that damaged his town and set back his work for at least a year. Between the minor demons and this magically induced storm he wondered if the First's plan would ever work. He wanted to be out tracking the cause of the mess but being the Mayor he had responsibilities, to the people that called Sunnydale home and to the demon community that needed a meek and compliant populace to feed on.

So far it wasn't as bad as he feared. Thanks to the new building codes he was able to force pass the city council last year none of the buildings sustained structural damage. Same for the new telephone and electrical power lines the town had just finished installing that summer.

Wilkins attention was drawn to the man before him; the man was his very human assistant.

"So far the only real damage the town sustained was minor flooding from runoff and the melting snow," John Finch told him looking over his notes. Wilkins thought he appeared to be every bit the Eastern bureaucrat, with his modern suit and tie. The Harvard graduate cost Wilkins a fortune to bring out to California, still he had been worth every penny.

"Of course all that could change if the dam fails," John said as he looked toward Sunnydale Lake. The easterner took out his hanky and wiped the sweat off his face. As much as Wilkins hated this man's physical weakness, he loved his mind. Their weekly chess matches were the only thing that kept Richard sane at the moment. Wilkins considered his entire life up to now to be one big chess match and everyone knew the only way to win at chess was to control the board. Sunnydale was going to be his chessboard. Once he controlled the town on top of the Hellmouth the minor demons would deal with him. They would see that it was the most profitable way.

With his meeting nearly done the Mayor started walking down the mud-covered street to meet with the townspeople. John, sensing that the audience was over ran to catch up to the Mayor.

"Sir the Dam? Should I . . ." Wilkins stopped and turned to the smaller man.

"The dam is safe," then Richard paused. He had better make sure, that dam was the key to having indoor plumbing and the sewer hooked up by the end of next year. Those sewer tunnels were going to be important if the vampire population was to feel comfortable. "I'll have someone check it tonight," Richard said dismissing the man. John couldn't know that the Head Engineer of the Roman Army had designed and overseen the dam's construction. The First had helped Richard track the vampire down in Rome.

Richard himself had helped with the spells that made the dam's materials stronger.

Magic.

How else had some of the Roman's constructions lasted? Still it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

He watched as the Widow Turner came out of her store to meet with him. Richard needed to thank her for helping out when Edna Mae became ill last month.

"Oh John," the man ran back up to the Mayor like a good servant. Richard looked disgustedly down at the mud covering up his beautiful brick street. "Hire some of the loggers to start cleaning off these streets; we had them paved so we wouldn't have to put up with all this mud."

"Yes sir, right away sir," John told him writing a note in his notebook and scurrying off to perform the task. The Mayor smiled at the woman coming toward him . . . the disturbance would have to wait until night. Then he would find out who had done it and either bring them over to his side or kill them. Or at least discover their power source; if he could get his hands on that kind of power then he wouldn't have to share with the minor demons like Balthazar, they would be his servants.

The sight that greeted Faith when she pushed back the tarp was the very picture of an indignant Slayer. And she didn't think she had ever seen anyone in her life more beautiful. Buffy was extremely pale, with dark circles under her bright fiery eyes, and her hair fell dull and limp around her face, yet Faith was awestruck.

Buffy was sitting up against the back of the cave with her arm folded across her chest and the blanket pulled up to her waist. An old "I love Lucy" rerun ran through Faith's head _–'oh Lucy, you have a lot of 'splaining to do'_--and Faith thought that she did.

"You have one chance," the blonde said jutting out her chin. "One chance Faith, to tell me everything or so help me God" Buffy paused, "if you run again I'll-I'll. . . I will hunt you down." She finished and the young Southie knew the threat was real. Faith had just one chance to tell the truth, or the Slayer, the true Slayer would come after her. Only as she looked into Buffy's eyes she didn't see the Slayer staring out at her; she saw an incredibly hurt teenage girl. The difference threw her, as the guilt rose up again, like bile in her throat.

Then Buffy did the one thing Faith wasn't expecting, "Please?"

"I-I," Faith was thrown by the softly spoken word. The pain she saw in Buffy's eyes was crushing her.

"I-I" Faith tried again, however her mind went blank. "I . . ."

"She was under a spell," Willow's voice came from beside her. Instantly Faith felt relief as Buffy's attention immediately shifted focus to Willow. "The Mayor put a spell on her that enhanced her negative emotions," the Witch beside her continued in the same defeated monotone from earlier. "My guess is that the Mayor sent out a generalized spell that caught Faith in its web because she wasn't protected. You said yourself, Buffy, before Alan Finch you and Faith had wiped out at least four nests or maybe a hundred vamps and small demons. That kind of kill total had to be putting a serious crimp in the Mayor's plan whatever it might be."

Faith remembered to close her mouth as she stared at Willow. She briefly glanced at Buffy and saw a matching expression of shock. It wasn't so much that Willow had figured everything out and had come to Faith's rescue; the shock was from hearing Willow say so much at one time. Faith took a moment to really look at Willow and what she saw worried her. The Witch's normal perkiness was completely absent; Willow appeared weighed down by something. The girl's eyes no longer held the bright look of innocence, they now contained the darkness of guilt. She was no longer a girl, somewhere in the past two days Willow had grown up.

Faith watched as Buffy digested the information Willow had given her. She steeled herself to accept whatever the blonde demanded.

"You said that it enhanced her negative emotions?" Buffy asked the Wiccan standing beside Faith. "What do you mean by enhanced?" The dark Slayer wanted to know what it meant too. She felt like she was in control . . . during her murders.

"It means that whenever Faith felt or thought something bad--say for instance she thought you were ignoring her--then she would immediately think you were blowing her off." Willow explained, her voice still the same dull monotone. The Wiccan hadn't stepped all the way into the little alcove. It was like she was firmly planted in the doorway, standing there with her hands clasped behind her back.

"How could Faith think something like that?" Buffy started, then briefly met Faith's eyes before glancing away. "Ok, I get that it made things worse," the blonde nodded to Faith. "Did it make her do anything she didn't want to do? Did it rob her of her Free Will?"

And Faith held her breath waiting for the next words out Willow's mouth. Even though she knew the answer–she was a murderer–she was in control. It didn't stop her from wishing, wishing she could take everything back. Wishing that she had never thought of that lame ass plan to try and get close to the Mayor. Hoping . . .

"No, Faith had complete control of her actions during the entire time she was under the influence of the spell," Willow said it so matter of factly, in that horrible monotone, that it made her words more damning. Faith stood still as she watched the emotions play over Buffy's expressive face, watched as the blonde Slayer began to understand what a monster Faith was and that broke her. Something must have shown on her face because as she turned to bolt Buffy's softly spoken words stilled her.

"I don't care," Buffy said.

Faith turned around to face the blonde, she had to make sure she heard the words correctly.

Buffy wouldn't look at her. "I don't care what you did when the mayor zapped you with his mojo, nothing before today matters. We all made mistakes . . ."

Faith stared at Buffy in shock; did she hear her correctly? She turned toward Willow fully expecting to see rage on the Wiccan's face; instead the Witch sadly shrugged her shoulders, took a step back, and closed the tarp as effectively as if she'd closed a door.

It took a few seconds before the impact of both Buffy's words and Willow's actions caught up with her. Then she realized she didn't want Buffy's forgiveness or Willow's stoic acceptance, she wanted to be punished! She needed to be punished, she was evil, she was bad . . .

"I care!" Faith shouted as she took an involuntary step closer to the blonde. "I care what I did! What kind of Slayer are you? I murdered people!" She screamed, her voice so loud it echoed in the small chamber. She couldn't think, the faces of the people she'd killed started playing before her eyes. "I'm bad! I'm evil! You can't just . . . " her vision swam out of focus and she realized she was crying.

"I killed them, I killed them all," she cried. She felt the warm arms that wrapped around her, she was gently guided forward a few steps. The images in her mind wouldn't give her peace, they wouldn't leave her alone. How could she have killed those people? Why didn't she see what was happening to her?

"Sit please," Buffy told her and she complied. She had no choice but to do anything the blonde asked. Faith couldn't stop crying, she couldn't stop seeing and feeling each of the people she'd killed.

Buffy pulled her into a hug and then Faith was being cradled.

"I know, I know, I see it too," Buffy whispered close to Faith ear. "I know it's not totally the same – I didn't know what would happen with Angel – just like you didn't know what would happen with the Mayor." Buffy said while stroking Faith's hair. It took a few seconds for Buffy's words to catch up and break through her fuzzed mind.

"How . . . did you?"

"Know that you had planned on being a spy in the Mayor's camp?" Buffy asked her. At the younger girl's nod Buffy said, "It made sense."

Faith felt herself being pulled back until they were lying down with her head resting on the blonde's chest. The slow rhythm of Buffy's heart was lulling her, driving away the worst of the images. She felt the blonde take a deep breath and Faith knew the Slayer was gathering her thoughts.

"I don't know how I knew you had planned to be a spy; I just . . . " Buffy paused and took another deep breath. "I just couldn't believe–I mean I can't believe you would–I'm not saying this right." Faith looked up and saw the frustration on the blonde's face as she tried to explain the unexplainable. And the younger girl knew the answer, it was Buffy's blinding insight that bordered on being psychic. Maybe it was part of the whole Slayer package or maybe it was because the older Slayer just cared so much for people, Faith didn't know. And at this point in time it really didn't matter how the blonde knew,

just that she did.

It was suddenly very important to Faith that Buffy know the entire truth–about everything – including how much she loved her. But when the younger Slayer looked up she realized that Buffy had fallen asleep. The older girl's arms were tightly wrapped around Faith and the brunette just wanted to enjoy the feeling of being held.

TBC


	3. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Faith didn't know what to think or do, so she just stayed put, in Buffy's arms. The blonde Slayer was still so weak from the poison the Mayor had given her that she had fallen asleep in the middle their conversation. At least Faith thought it was the middle of a conversation; with Buffy, she could never tell.

She smiled slightly to herself and then immediately regretted it. What right did she have to be happy when there was a little boy without a father because of her? A wife without a husband - and another husband without his . . . husband? Lover? What did Gays call their . . . partners?

'_What would I call Buffy if she really does forgive me and wants to be with me? She's so much more to me right now than a lover and we haven't even . . . . '_

Faith pushed up a little so that she could see Buffy's face and her beauty stunned her all over again. The blonde Slayer was still so very pale, however color seemed to be gradually coming back into her face. Faith thought she could almost feel the Slayer power healing the older girl now that both the poison and the infection were gone.

"Faith?" Willow asked through the tarp. "May I come in?"

The younger Slayer tried to rise to up only to be pulled back down into a hug as Buffy woke. The blonde was smiling, "please stay?" Buffy whispered.

And all Faith could do was settle back down against Buffy, with her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"Um, Willow, what are the rules for issuing an invite in a cave?" Buffy asked, winking at Faith.

"Oh sorry," Willow stammered. She pushed the tarp aside and carried in two metal plates piled with food. "I know Slayers have to eat – a lot – to keep going." The Witch shrugged shyly. This was the first time Willow was acting like herself, except she still wouldn't make eye contact.

Faith sat up as the smell from the food reached her; unless the military now had gourmet cooks what Willow brought into the cave wasn't an MRE. And she thought _'so much for my supernatural abilities to notice things. How this could be cooking and I didn't know it?'_

The idea was lost as she leaned back to help Buffy sit up against the wall before she realized that the blonde was already sitting up and reaching out to Willow for her plate. So instead Faith grabbed her own plate. Faith couldn't help herself she was just so hungry, she started shoveling what appeared to be some kind of stew into her mouth.

After Willow had handed each girl a plate she went back out into the antechamber for just a moment before returning with two bottles of water.

"When you guys finish eating we need to talk and plan; plus Wolf-like has an interesting story to tell about the Hellmouth," she said sitting down on the dirt floor.

"Sure Will," Buffy said, "this is great." The blonde motioned at the plate with her spoon. Faith nodded echoing the sentiment; the food was good, great even.

"Yeah, Wolf-like did some hunting on his way to collect the herbs he needed for your leg," the Willow said, and the young girl turned away from the Slayers. Buffy put the half-eaten plate of food down on the ground and took a sip of water from the bottle. Faith heard the Willow's breath catch and she knew that Red was trying not to cry.

"Spill it Will," Buffy said as she reached out to Willow and touched her on the shoulder.

Faith watched the exchange and realized that she was no longer jealous of the friendship the two girls shared. They loved each other and trusted each other completely – Willow had earned Buffy's love – Faith just hoped one day she would be given the same chance. Faith realized that she and Willow would never be friends, but for the sake of Buffy they could put the past behind them and move forward.

'_It must've been Hell on Buffy to be stuck in the middle of our little childish games. No wonder she shut down – Buffy couldn't handle us fighting all the time – she loved Willow and she wanted to be my friend. I just didn't believe her.'_

As if Buffy was reading her mind the blonde glanced back and smiled at Faith and that one small smile was all the reassurance Faith needed to silence her doubts. Buffy might not love her, she might never love her the way Faith wanted, however she would get a chance. And a chance was all she could hope for at the moment.

Willow fiddled with the hem of the leather tunic she wore, as she seemed to pull into herself.

"Will?" Buffy gently shook the Witch's shoulder and when Willow looked up the sheer pain in her expressive green eyes took Faith's breath away. Something had happened to her, something horrible in just the last 24 hours. It had to be more than going back in time, Willow was a scoob, she was used to the weird.

Willow sighed, "I guess I can't avoid this any longer?" she asked, as she tried to do one of her trademark half-smiles that turned into a grimace. Then her face completely crumpled as tears started to pour from her eyes.

Buffy tried to move over to the Witch however Wolf-like walked into the little bedroom and Willow immediately scrubbed at her eyes. The redhead scooted away from the blonde to lean against the far wall.

For the first time Faith looked to see if Buffy was decent. She was relieved that the blonde slayer was dressed in sweatpants and a tee shirt. She was vaguely surprised when Buffy didn't jump up and try to stake the vampire.

"Thank you for taking care me," Buffy told Wolf-like and the vampire nodded towards her. "You were right, the icky drink did make me feel better." Faith was momentary confused until she remembered that when she woke up Willow had told her Wolf-like had taken care of Buffy.

"I am here to serve the Sun-Souled," the vampire said, with a slight bow as he acknowledged both slayers with his eyes.

"What do you want to tell us?" Buffy asked him and motioned for him to sit down.

Faith was struck by the vampire's beauty as he glided closer into the alcove and sat with his legs crossed next to Willow. He cleared his throat and Faith got the feeling that this was a story he had told many times.

"Many, many, winters ago, when our ancestors walked the earth, there came a time of great suffering. People from the West wanted what belonged to the People of East. A great thunder filled the air and then fire blasted out of the sky killing the plants, the animals, and finally the people. During the time of despair The Great Spider came to us and offered a deal. The People knew the great mushrooms would soon bloom so we agreed to honor The Great Spider's wishes. Spider guided the People, my People, down into the earth." He paused; the words had seemed to flow from him and Faith could nearly see the images his words invoked. "For a time unknown, ice covered the land of all the Peoples and while the great mother earth healed her wounds, Spider protected us in her womb. We wanted for nothing for she provided us with all we needed." The Vampire said in awe.

'_He actually believes this story. To him it's real, it really happened,'_ Faith thought as she put her empty plate down next to the pallet. She leaned back against the wall and relaxed. Wolf-like's deep, rich baritone washed over her.

"When the great mother healed and the ice retreated; Spider brought the People back into the light of Father Sun. Spider then told us that the evil creatures of the night had slept in their own wombs, only their wombs were made of fire." He paused, and Faith thought she had a pretty good idea of where this story was going. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Old Ones that Giles spoke about saved themselves by dimension hopping through the Hellmouth.

"The Great Spider had sealed the Evil Ones' wombs behind them so that they could never again be able to walk upon the Great Mother in the light of the Father sun. However she knew that the spirit of man would one day open the fire wombs and free the Evil Ones. It was our nature to be curious." He stopped to take a sip of water. She felt Buffy squirm, and was surprised to see Buffy putting her empty plate aside.

"The Great Spider asked us, my People to watch and guard the openings until the giant webs returned." He looked both Faith and Buffy in the eyes before continuing. "When the giant webs return then the final purification will follow. This is the final age of the People; the purification has arrived and our service to The Great Spider was over. The webs are here . . . Our duty to The Great Spider ended and we were free to leave and live the final time in peace." Wolf-like finished sadly. "We were to start our journey on the next full-moon." And Faith saw a single blood red tear slide down his face.

The three girls sat in awe for a moment and then Buffy asked the question that was running through Faith's mind.

"But you didn't leave or not in time?" she asked softy.

"No, not in time," he answered and his grief was nearly overwhelming. Faith watched as the tears started flowing down Willow's face and she knew that they needed to change the subject before the Witch had a complete collapse.

"The Giant Web? As in World Wide Web?"

Willow shook her head, wiping the tears away. "I don't think so," she said with what Faith thought of as her _'thinking face.'_ "I think it's the electric power and phone lines. When Sunnydale has electrical power then that means the end of the world won't be far behind."

"Yes, Crowley is right, our service to The Great Spider was done," Wolf-like said quietly. "The town now has the webs that were foretold."

Faith sat in thought for a few moments, "if the webs have come and the end of the world is upon us, then why are we still here or um, were we still there? In Sunnydale I mean, in 1999?" She finished hoping that they could understand what she was trying to ask even if she wasn't sure of her question . . . . Faith stopped herself, now she was babbling worse than Willow, only thank god she was doing it in her mind.

"I don't know," Willow answered her question. "It could have something to do with how Wolf-like's people view time or it could be that we are from a different dimension?"

Faith watched the different emotions flow over the Wiccan's face as Willow struggled with the question. Willow pulled knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she deflated further as the ideas ran through the young girl's mind.

Faith thought, _'what happened to her? She would normally love to work out these kind of questions.'_

With a frustrated sigh Willow shook her head. "I'm not sure that's even an important question," she said, looking at Faith.

"Why?" she, asked.

Willow shook her head as if to try clear her thoughts and then stated in that same dead monotone. "Because we need to find a way to just survive long enough to figure out a way to get home," Her lack of emotion was more frightening to Faith than fifty vamps.

Faith sat up on the edge of the pallet and thought about all the food and the supplies in the front chamber. Surely Willow noticed all the _'stuff,'_ it filled the cave, how could she not see it?

"What do you mean, Will?" Buffy asked, straightening her legs so she could sit against the hard rock of the wall behind her.

Then Buffy's mouth opened in a silent scream and Faith watched stunned as the nightmare began again. Buffy clutched her wounded leg with both hands as her face lost all color.

"Buffy!" Faith cried her name. "No! No, no, this can't being happening, not again!" Faith jumped up, and grabbed the vampire pulling him off the ground. "Help her! Please Oh god please help her!"

Faith stared in open-mouthed horror as Buffy started the same terrible coughing and wheezing. "Oh God!" Faith's vision blurred as tears filled her eyes and overflowed. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands to block out the sounds of Buffy getting sick, of dying...

She caused this, spell or no spell, this was her fault, how could she have been so very stupid?

"Sun-souled, Faith, I need your help, stop it, and help me!" Strong arms pulled her hands away from her ears. "I need your help, now!"

"You are her mate, I need you to..." She opened her eyes only they were so blurry from the tears she could barely make out the face of the vampire. It didn't matter, nothing mattered because Buffy was having trouble breathing, the sickness would start...

"No! You don't understand I caused this to happen!" she screamed. When he released her, she watched as he knelt next to Buffy turning her over onto her side like Faith had done the night before.

Faith waited, not breathing, for the sickness, for the coughing to change over into gagging, for the life to drain out of Buffy, for her to start losing all of her fire... But, as the seconds passed, Faith began to hope that this time would be different. Wolf-like seemed to know what he was doing; he was calm and staring up at Faith.

"Please, sit here and talk to your mate," he asked, looking up at with those damn eyes that seemed to see right thought her.

"Crowley, go get the fire stick and the medicine leaf," he ordered, and when Willow just sat there, as pale and trembling as Faith felt, he shouted at her. "Now Crowley!" Faith saw Willow push to her shaky feet and leave the alcove.

Faith would be damned to Hell if she was going to let Willow help Buffy while she just stood and watched.

"Come and comfort your mate, if we can..."

Faith froze at his words, understanding them for the first time she denied them, denied their meaning. At the same time she wished that they were true. She cursed herself for falling into the trap of wanting something, wanting love while doing nothing to earn it. Frozen on place, stuck even as Buffy was dying in front of her, her hands clenched into fists as the need to hit something, anything, nearly overwhelmed her fragile control.

"I need you to hold your mate," Wolf-like said softy.

"She's not..." Faith had to clear her throat her mouth was so dry.

"Stop!" the Vampire screamed as his calm facade fractured and she took a step back. His shout shocking her.

"Just stop," he repeated, taking an unneeded breath. "Stop this foolish and selfish guilt and get down here and help her!" he demanded.

Faith felt as if she had been punched, she had again put her feelings over Buffy. Later, she promised, later she would make sure the Shaman knew how evil she was, later when Buffy could tell him, instead of her. The young Southie knelt by Buffy's side, gently taking her out of his arms. Trying not to jolt her as Faith sat back and pulled her into her lap.

"Talk to her," he commanded.

"Hey B, you getting sick again?" was all she could think of saying as the fever started and Buffy's brow beaded with sweat. Faith could feel the Blonde shaking under her hands. She tried to hold Buffy still as the blonde's muscles tightened and went into spasm.

Willow dashed into the alcove with what looked like a dish full of leaves? One of the metal plates had been shaped into a bowl and in the bowl were leaves that looked a lot like marijuana?

"What the fuck are you doing?" Faith asked, incredulous, " using dope?" She couldn't believe it, she couldn't fucking believe it!

"Faith!" She looked up into Willow's tear-filled, bloodshot eyes, "I love her too, remember, just trust me." The Wiccan pleaded, as she lit the concoction in the bowl by dropping a small lighted stick into it. Willow held the bowl next to Buffy's face. "C'mon Buffy, just like before breathe it in, c'mon, you can do it." Willow coaxed.

And Faith felt the blonde struggling to take just one hitching breath as the smoke spiraled upward. Faith gently moved Buffy's face closer to the bowl. "Do it baby, you can do it, breathe with me, " Faith encouraged her. The Dark Slayer held Buffy's hair out of her face.

The tiny slayer was finally able to take one shuttering breath, then another deeper one as the taut muscles began to relax. Faith hugged Buffy even closer when it was clear that the "weed" was working. By the time the leaves burned out Buffy was lying limp and quiet in Faith's arms.

Willow dropped the bowl and sat back heavily against the wall, her eyes now glazed and dilated and Faith wondered why she wasn't stoned, too.

Wolf-Like entered the alcove with a cup of something foul smelling and handed it to Faith.

"Have her drink it all," Wolf-like glanced at Willow curled up already asleep. "Crowley could not get her to drink it all and I think this episode is the result."

"Buffy? Honey you need to drink this," Faith said, as she helped Buffy turn over in her arms. She cradled the blonde against her chest as she held the cup to Buffy's lips.

"Don't want, makes sleepy," Buffy said as she weakly pushed at Faith's arm. Buffy's eyes were so dilated that they appeared nearly black the light of the cave. Faith felt the raging fever through Buffy's sweatshirt. The dark slayer looked back at the Shaman in doubt wondering if giving Buffy more of the Vampire's concoctions was wise considering how sick she was, sure the Weed or marijuana seemed to relax the Slayer, but Faith had no clue what was in the drink.

Wolf-like reached for the cup and she handed it to him.

"Hold her still," he instructed, "she must drink it."

Faith used her free hand to brush the wet hair away from Buffy's eyes.

"Why?" she asked, "the coughing has stopped and she's nearly asleep now?"

Wolf-like let out an exhausted sigh, "too many questions and not enough time." He looked over at Willow and shook his head. "She asked the same things," he told Faith.

"It will help her fever and help with the pain when I check her leg," he answered. "I am of service to you and your ..."

"Don't say it," Faith interrupted, then shook her head. _'I just can't go there, not now, maybe not ever.' _ Then to Wolf-like she asked, "what do you want me to do?"

"Hold her still," he ordered.

Faith nodded, wishing she had the drink and the marijuana last night. _'I didn't know it was good for something other than getting stoned.'_ The blonde yawned and wrapped her arms around Faith's waist, Buffy's head resting against her breast.

"I can hear your heart," Buffy said, her words soft and slurred. "I'm cold..." she drifted and Faith was worried that Buffy was sinking back into the delirium.

"B, you gotta to drink it," Faith insisted.

"I-I, It makes me sleep, what if a bad ...comes," the blonde was having trouble forming words but at least she was still coherent. Then what she'd said caught up to Faith. Buffy was worried that something would attack her while she slept. Faith waited for the rage. Waited for the hurt that Buffy didn't trust her to keep her safe.

She waited.

It didn't come; of course Buffy would be worried! Of course the girl would want to stay awake to help with her own defense, it was natural! Faith wouldn't want to be drugged either, under any circumstances much less being in a cave a hundred years in the past. The brunette hugged Buffy closer to her. She felt the blonde's labored breaths under her hands and made the decision.

This wasn't going to be pretty, Faith knew it, but it had to be done. She pushed back so that she was sitting, braced, against the wall of the cave. Then she lifted Buffy so that she was facing Wolf-like with her back against Faith's chest. Buffy must've felt something was going on because before Wolf-Like knelt in front of her, she was fighting. Faith was able to easily grab the blonde's arms and hold her still as Wolf-Like forced her drink the vile smelling liquid.

"Hold her, talk to her, while I go get the things for her leg," Wolf-like instructed, as he got up with the empty cup and left the chamber.

Faith felt the blonde relax and her breathing start to even out into a slow, steady rhythm. She lifted Buffy out of her lap and gently laid her next to her on the bed.

"Wolfie said talk me," Buffy softly mumbled, her eyes closed. "Don't wanna to sleep anymore," her words slurred.

"I-I don't know what to say, I feel I just betrayed you, again," Faith told her. The brunette brushed a blonde strand from Buffy's face and the girl leaned into Faith's touch.

"Didn't, leg hurt like Hell, earlier, didn't drink for Willow, she di'nit," her eyes stayed closed as her voice became softer until it was a whisper. "Talk to me," Buffy said, reaching up to take Faith's hand.

"I don't know what to say, you are so important..." Faith stopped, she just couldn't admit it, she just wasn't able to tell Buffy how she felt. The blonde's grip on her hand relaxed and Faith kissed her gently on the cheek.

"She's asleep," Wolf-like said from the entrance to the alcove. " I don't need your help to check her leg."

Faith nodded, she really didn't want to help, she didn't want to see the wound again. Last night was enough for her to know it was painful.

"I thought she was getting better?" she asked, releasing Buffy's hand and standing up to one side so Wolf-like could have space to work.

"She is much better now than this morning," he told her, easing down the sweatpants. Faith turned away and took a step toward the entrance.

"Normally we heal pretty fast, a day at the most, but she's only a little better..." Faith was having a hard time figuring out what she wanted to ask or maybe she was just afraid of the answer.

She heard Wolf-like sigh. "The poison..." he paused and she felt his frustration with finding the words he wanted to use. The Demon helped him understand and speak English quite well, but there were things lost in the translation. Faith's lack of ability in finding the right question to ask wasn't a help.

"The poison attacked her, essence, it was killing her... soul," Faith spun around, the floor went out from under her, and she lurched to the side, dizzy. She crashed into the hard rock wall of the cave and was just barely able to support herself.

"I can't help you, I have to finish this, then we can talk," Wolf-like told her, as she slid down the rock to sit with her knees pulled up to her chest. Blind from the tears suddenly pouring from her eyes. She was worse than Willow always crying...

But how could she not cry?

"You must hear the rest, you must know the damage you have caused, so you know what it will take... to payback?" His words weren't making sense to her; she nearly killed the very thing she loved more than her life. There was no redemption.

"You people are so selfish," the scorn in his voice jolted her. "You hurt her, now instead of helping fix your mistake, you sit there feeling sorry for yourself, just like Crowley! You have no respect; none of you have any respect. No wonder the world is about end."

She shook her head trying to clear it, it was too much, it was just too much. She couldn't think... What would Katie want her to do? What would her Watcher tell her to do?

"Live, survive, fight," she heard the words as if Katie were standing in front of her speaking them. Katie was right, Buffy was alive, Willow was alive, Wolf-like... OK but he wasn't her fault.

Faith wiped her eyes on her pants leg and looked over at Wolf-like. He was rewrapping Buffy's leg.

"Tell me, everything," she nearly choked on the words. "No pretty stories about a magical Spider or the earth being our mother, or how to stop the world from ending, just tell me what I need to know to survive the next few hours."

_'Just live for the next hour, just get through it, I just have to get through the next hour!' _

"I don't think the Two-Hearts who did this knew the full power of the poison, it attacked her essence and her... Body. Even if you had gone for the antidote, as she said you tried to do, the part of her you most love would have died. You saved her by using the cleansing fire."

Faith had to swallow the bile as it rose in her throat, she shook her head. _'Great, just great, the only right thing I've done lately was burn the Hell out Buffy's leg.'_

"When I saw you last night,"

She him interrupted him "you were here? When?"

"As the wolf, I knew that you wouldn't let me help you and people needed to be gathered before the storm killed them." He shrugged, then pulled the blanket up to Buffy's shoulders and stood.

The grief radiated off him and Faith knew he needed a few moments to get his composure back. He turned to Willow and put a blanket over her. He walked over to Faith and offered his hand to help her stand. She grasped it and he easily pulled her up, then held her for the few seconds it took to gain her balance.

"We need to plan," he whispered and went into the front cave.

"So is Buffy's soul?" She didn't want to ask but she had to know.

"Strong, beautiful, amazing, will heal over time," he answered with a smile. "All her energy is being put into healing it instead of the wound, so it will be many days, maybe many moons before she regains her full power."

"OK, so she will recover," Faith accepted it, now she could plan. "So we hang out here until Red figures out a way to get home."

"No, we must leave this place as soon as the sun falls behind the mountains..."

"What?" Faith shouted, "that's nuts! We have food, water, protection from the rain, everything's here!"

"The evil man from the town will come looking for the source of the magic. I am shocked that he hasn't tracked it here already!" Wolf-like shouted back. "The only reason he's not is because he wants to bring his full force of vile creatures with him."

Faith, once again, felt all hope draining out of her. Of course the Mayor would come, even a hundred years removed he was still strong. He said he had built Sunnydale from the ground up, a demon paradise. There was no way to know how many vampires and other minor demons he had working for him in this time. Then Faith thought of something else.

"Vampires have a better sense of smell than dogs! No matter how far we run he'll be able to find us!" Her voice rose again in panic.

"And we are on foot while they have horses," Wolf-like offered.

"Really not helping," Faith snapped back and then realized that it was something Buffy would say or one of the scoobs.

_'Live, survive, fight," _Katie's' words popped into her head, it was almost like the Watcher was there with her. _'The next hour, get through the next hour, that's all you have to do.'_ the annoying voice cajoled.

"Ok, we leave, soon, we run," she agreed. She looked around at all the gear, she knew she could carry the tents, a lot of the food, maybe even the grill, that would leave...

"We only take what Crowley can carry and run with," Wolf-Like said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? No way, I can carry..." at his look she stopped speaking.

"You and I will have to take turns carrying the Sun-Souled, she cannot walk," he was right. Not only would they have to leave the protection of the cave, they would have to leave nearly everything behind.

"Just to be clear, so there are no more surprises, we have to leave at dark, walking through the mountains, with no food, no water, no tents or sleeping bags, carrying Buffy, and trying to stay ahead of a Vampire army on horseback who can track us anywhere we go?"

"Yes," Willow said from the behind her.

"We're screwed."


End file.
